


Aftermath of War

by Jeni27



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: All the misunderstandings, Alternate Universe - Ishbalan | Ishvalan, Because I can, But also, But they're not really enemies, Did I Mention, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I hope people actually read this, I wanted an Isvalan/Fem!Ed au, I wanted more Fem!Ed/Roy in this fandom, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, OCs - Freeform, So Little Time, So many tropes, age gape relationships, also, and like it as much as I loved writing it, because I like seeing them SUFFER, because why not?, fem!Ed, her name is Evelyn, i guess, she has a lot of nicknames, she is very loved, so I wrote that too, so i wrote one, so many influences for this story, the ending will be so much sweeter because of it, they're a necessary evil, they're alright though, they're so cute, ugh!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni27/pseuds/Jeni27
Summary: After the Promised Day, Evie and Al find themselves tasked with a job they thought they would never have - leading a new country. Wading through politics is hard. It's even harder when you're expected to marry. Evie insists that there is only one person in the entirety of the world that she will marry. And she's pretty sure he wants nothing to do with her. What's a girl to do when the one she's been pining for shows up after years of separation and demands her attention? Ah yes, remind him why he really shouldn't want anything to do with her.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Jean Havoc/Riza Hawkeye, Kain Fuery/Winry Rockbell, Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Comments: 21
Kudos: 68





	1. Prologue - Those Who Inherit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I should not be starting a new story. I should be working on “La Mort du Chat Noir”. But nooo. Here I am, working on another story for a completely different fandom (AGAIN), and not even caring. I mean, I do care, but I feel like I should be able to actually focus on “La Mort” if I get this out first. Anyway, writing problems aside, I’m not even sure if there is a fandom for Fullmetal anymore, let alone one that will be accepting of an Ishvalan Fem!Ed/Roy AU. But – whatever. 
> 
> It’s been a while since I’ve watched Fullmetal Alchemist, so if there are some mistakes, well – I like to think of them as taking creative license. It is my au after all. Ed’s name in this Evelyn. She is sometimes called Ed and sometimes called Evie. And every now and then, Al may slip up and call her Edie. This is not a spelling mistake. I just think my Evelyn would have a LOT of nicknames.
> 
> One more note before we begin, each chapter has a short playlist of songs that helped influence them. This fic is NOT a songfic, I just really love music.
> 
> Songs of inspiration: “Girl in the Mirror” by Jennifer Thomas, “Hear You Me” by Jimmy Eat World, “Ascension” by Jennifer Thomas, “Where No One Goes” by Jónsi & John Powell, and “Who We Are” by Switchfoot

**Aftermath of War**

**Prologue – Those Who Inherit**

_“Older men declare war. But it is youth that must fight and die. And it is youth who must inherit the tribulation, the sorrow and the triumphs that are the aftermath of war.” ~Herbert Hoover_

She blinked her groggy eyes open to the void of white. Groaning, she sat up, threw an arm over one knee, and looked around. She hated this place more than any other place in the entirety of the universe.

She would endure it to get her brother’s body back.

She would do anything for her brother. Truth stood in front of her gate. His black body and the gate standing out in the glaring white.

“You’re back,” he said, creepy grin never leaving his face.

“I told you I would be,” she replied, doing her best to keep her cool and not lose her temper. “I know you know what I want, so just tell me what I have to give up.”

“Nothing.” His grin widened, encompassing the whole of his face. His teeth just as white as the room around him. His answer stunned the blonde, and she scrambled to her feet ready to yell. She was cut off by a different voice.

“Your debt has been paid. Why is my daughter still here?”

She spun around and stared at the only other person in the world who had the same golden eye color as herself.

Van Hohenheim.

“What are you doing here?” She demanded.

“Fixing my mistakes,” was his gruff answer. “Now send them home,” he directed at the black god in front of him. “Keep your end of the deal. Use my alchemy and the philosophers stone to fix their friends and restore their bodies. Allow my daughter to keep her gifts.”

Her eyes went wide. “What! No! You can’t do this, Hohenheim!” She screamed, running to him.

Truth grinned wider, “As you say,” he said raising his hands. There was a flash of blinding light – even brighter than the whiteness around them, a thump, and she found herself lying on top of her father on the ground in front of Central Command right where the battle had been.

“Hohenheim?” She whispered.

His eyes were closed, and she felt herself start to panic.

“Sister?” A weak voice beside her said.

“Al?” She turned to see her brother for the first time in over four years. His eyes, though not as gold as hers, were still a bright hazel, hints of red speckled around his pupils. His long white-blond hair hung to his waist, and as he lifted himself up from his prone position on the ground where he lay, she could see his ribs jutting out from his tan skin. He was emaciated, pale, weak, and naked as the day he was born.

He was the most beautiful creature in the world.

“Al!” She pulled her coat off her shoulders, not paying attention to the automail arm that was still there, and threw it over her younger brother as she pulled him into a hug and over to herself and Hohenheim who was slowly blinking his eyes open.

He groaned, gaining the siblings’ attention.

“Dad?” Alphonse said quietly. Hohenheim sat up slowly, drinking in the sight of his children for the last time.

His sweet-tempered Alphonse smiled at him softly. It made Hohenheim’s heart hurt to see how much his son resembled Trisha. He missed her so much. He turned his eyes to his strong-willed daughter. He expected to see the same resentment and hatred that was always there; however, there was only sadness and understanding.

The ever-present anger was a given, so he wasn’t surprised when she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her face.

_Damn, she’s strong for such a little thing._

“What were you thinking,” she demanded. “What did you give up?” She lifted her right hand up in a fist to his face and her eyes widened. “And just WHY do I still have this!?” She practically screeched the last part.

“Sister,” Al said warily, but Hohenheim sent him a quieting glance that had the boy closing his mouth on his next words.

“I have been around for a long time, Evie,” He said, pushing the small wisps of hair out of her eyes. “I have made many, many mistakes in my life, but never once have I regretted anything more than leaving my wife and children behind. I wanted to grow old with your mother. I wanted to watch you two turn into the young adults that I knew you could be. I missed so much of your lives, and I’m _sorry_ I wasn’t there when your mother died. But I am so proud of you.” He pulled Al over to him, noting how weak his son’s body was. “Both of you,” he continued while hugging Al to him.

Tears streaked her face as she listened to her father’s. Not that she would ever admit to shedding them. “You didn’t answer the questions,” she said, voice shaking.

He sighed and turned his face away from her glare. “I was thinking that no matter the cost, it was worth it to see you and your brother safe. Also, there were many souls within me, and it was their wish and their choice to give you, Al, and your friends back what was taken away.

“But… I still have my automail,” she said regretfully.

“There were some things that I had to concede to Truth during our discussion. Your use of human transmutation was something that could not be denied. However, you were willing to give up your own alchemy for Al to have his body back. Truth saw that as a type of sacrifice all in itself, even if you didn’t actually have to do it.”

Al gasped and looked wide-eyed at his sister. “Ed?” He whispered.

Evie avoided looking at her brother. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared defiantly at Hohenheim. “So what if I was? I don’t need it more than I need him. Besides, you’re about to leave us again anyway, aren’t you?”

The older man sighed, still trailing his fingers through his daughter’s hair. “My sweet little girl,” Evie grumbled and turned her face away. Not even the use of the word ‘little’ could get her attention right now. She didn’t want to feel endeared to her father any more than she already did. He sighed again as Al burrowed deeper into his side. He could feel the boy’s tears soaking into his shirt. This had to be hard for the young man, especially in his weakened state.

“Look at me, both of you.” When he was sure he had their attention again he said, “I won’t lie to you two. I am dying, yes, but you two are my legacy to the world. What I ask of you – specifically you, Evie, is to restore Xerxes to its former glory and give your mother’s people a place to live. There are people already there waiting for your return.”

He gave Evie a significant look, tired as he was. He knew she would remember her place of birth and the short years spent there, even if Al didn’t. She was a smart, clever girl who had a memory that rivaled the greatest of geniuses.

He didn’t have a lot of time left though. He could feel the he souls leaving him, draining away. There were only a handful of them left, but he would hold on long enough for this. Long enough to give his children what they needed for his request.

“Why me, though?” She asked, stunned, looking to Al who had more of his mother’s Ishvalan features than she ever had. “How would I even be able to do that?”

He gasped a laugh and lay back on the ground. Al flumping a little with him and grunting with the impact “There are many people who are ready and willing to help you,” Hohenheim said. 

“Dad?” Al whispered, feeling the actual ground instead of his father’s arm he was just lying on.

“Dad?” Evie whispered, her hand coming down on his chest as she saw his own hands and feet slowly dissipating.

He smiled at her. A smile so genuine and filled with love that her tears came harder. She laid her head on his chest and he wished he could comfort her, but that was no longer an option. “Everything you need for this mission is in my bag. You don’t have to begin right away,” he gasped again, and Evelyn tightened her hold on his shirt, crying harder.

“Stop talking you idiot.” There was no real heat in her voice though, and he huffed another laugh.

“Always… Always so hard-headed. So much like me,” he whispered. As more and more of his body dissipated, Evelyn moved over to hold and support Al. Hohenheim watched them with love and longing. Tears streamed down their faces, and just as his head was crumbling to dust, he said, only loud enough for them to barely hear, “Take care of each other, and remember how proud I am of you. I love you both.” And then he was gone.

Through her tears, she whispered, “ _qad almalayikat taqudik fi*_.” Not that she believed in angels, but her mother held all of the beliefs of her people, and her father loved her mother so very much, Evelyn felt she could give him this at the very least. Her brother’s grip on her had gone slack, and she looked down to see that he had finally caved into the weakness of his body.

She laid him down gently, tugging her coat tighter around him, then saw her dad’s jacket had been left behind. Grabbing it up, she put it on, if only to conceal her automail arm. The others didn’t need to know that she hadn’t been the one to get Al’s body back. She also felt that keeping her use of the ability to still do alchemy to herself would be a boon in her favor.

Spotting her father’s well-worn brown briefcase, she pulled it to her with a silent promise to Al that they would go over the contents together when he felt better.

Feeling herself start to lose her own battle with sleep, she draped herself over her little brother and held on as tight as she could to the briefcase. She could only hope that it would be someone whom she trusted (even if only barely) that took them to the hospital.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadows wrapped around her. Black hands climbing all over her body and sucking her into a hall so dark no light would ever be able to escape. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Sweat dripping down her forehead and neck. She couldn’t get away from the laughter. Or the giant set of teeth. “Come back little alchemist,” it whispered in front of her. Behind her. On her left and on her right. The voice came from below and above her as well. It was everywhere and nowhere.

She just wanted to wake up.

The hands climbing on her wrapped tighter and tighter, cutting off her breath, her circulation, her movements. “NO!” She screamed, and one of the hands covered her mouth. Another hand shook her shoulder, and though she couldn’t move to smack it away, she flinched back at the sudden jolt.

“Ed,” the creepy voice whispered in her brain. Her eyes widened, fear swirling in her eyes. _Why would Truth call her by her nickname? He only ever called her ‘Little Alchemist._ ’ She gave a muffled squeal when she was shaken again.

“Come on, Ed,” the voice sounded different. More concerned. Evie squirmed away from the shaking.

“Fullmetal! If you don’t wake up right now, I will shoot you in the foot.” A different voice demanded, and the shaking stopped.

“Uh…No offense, Lieutenant, but I’m pretty sure that shooting her in the foot would only make her condition worse.”

Evie jolted awake, breath ragged, eyes wild, pupils dilated, and ready to defend herself. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she was glad that she hadn’t transmuted her automail into her usual blade. That would have ruined everything before anything even began.

“That is a good point, Furey, a third voice said.

“Are you all right, Ed?” the first voice asked.

Blinking at her surroundings and bringing her breathing down, she saw Kain Furey sitting next to her bed, his hand raised. He must have been the one shaking her. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc stood at the end of her bed.

“I’m fine,” she croaked, and Furey handed her a glass of water. With a nod of thanks, she turned her questioning eyes back to the two at the end of her bed. “What are you guys doing in here?” And then taking in the empty bed next to hers, she felt her heartrate spike and demanded, “Where’s Al?” before throwing her feet over the side of the bed and getting ready to stand.”

“Cool it, Chief,” Havoc said as Furey pushed her back onto the bed. “Alphonse is fine,” the former continued, “he’s with the nurse. He woke up a little while ago, shortly after we got here to check on you. He’s pretty weak, but he’ll make a full recovery.”

“Oh,” Evie whispered and then grinned at the floor. Joy wrapped around her heart and she wanted to jump up and down at the thought of having her brother back whole and healthy.

It was a couple of moments before she noticed the unusual silence in the room. She looked up out of her thoughts and found them looking at her strangely. Hawkeye had a particular sadness in her eyes that Evie had seen only once before – when she had returned the older woman’s gun after the fall-out with Scar and the homunculi.

“Hawkeye?” She asked quietly.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” The older blonde asked.

“Huh?” Evie, almost certain she knew where this was going, hoped to play the confusion and denial card.

Hawkeye gave her the same look she would give Mustang when he didn’t complete his paperwork. While it was funny to see him cower in fear, she now understood why he was so afraid. But Evie had her own secrets from before she met them, and the biggest one, aside from human transmutation, was that of protecting her little brother. She had oft wondered sometimes if maybe the soul transmutation was a blessing in disguise when traveling all over Amestris to get their bodies back. They were almost always welcomed without too many questions. However, Evie and Al never forgot who and where they came from and did everything in their power to help their mother’s people. It was much easier when they were in East and Central Cities.

“Don’t play stupid, Ed.” Hawkeye deadpanned.

Evie sighed and with a slight shrug, she said, “It was just easier. Al has always looked way more like Mom than I ever have, so when we realized that we could use it to our advantage, we did. It’s not like Al is the one who joined the military anyway.”

“The law pertains to both of you,” Furey said almost too quiet to be heard.

But Evie did, and she whipped her head around to him. “Do you really think they’re gonna do anything to us now?” She asked incredulously.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the nurse and Al came back in just then. Evie sent a quelling look to the three adults in the room and all of them shut up.

Who knew the Fullmetal Alchemist had honed that particular skill.

“Ed!” Al yelled, voice full of joy. “You did it! You made it happen! Look at me!” He looked down his hospital-wear clad frame and then back up at her. His eyes gleamed with glee and happiness, and Evie gave him the first genuine smile that any of them had ever seen in the entire four years that they had known her.

“Yeah, Al,” she said in awe, “we did it.”

“I would tackle you in a hug right now, if I could,” Al continued, “But the nurse says I’m too weak, and you have to recover too.”

Al cocked his head to the side, while Evie gave a little laugh. “What exactly happened, anyway,” her little brother asked.

“Yeah, Chief,” Havoc cut in, “we’re kind of wondering that too.”

As the memories of the Promised Day rushed through her mind, she met and held Havoc’s eyes. Why was he here? Wasn’t he back in his parents’ shop because he had been paralyzed?

“Havoc?” Her voice was questioning. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Hmm?” The older man said, curiosity piqued at Evie’s strange tone.

“What are you doing here? I mean – no offense, but shouldn’t you be in a wheelchair at the very least?”

Al gasped from the bed beside her. “Ed! You can’t just ask a person why they’re not in a wheelchair!”

She shrugged, so nonchalant and at ease with her question, that the others in the room questioned if anything flustered this girl.

“I just did,” she said, still staring Havoc down.

“Well…” he began, “We don’t really know what happened. We just know that I woke up a few days ago and found that I could walk just fine.”

Evie pondered that and then shared a meaningful look with her brother.

“Hey! What’s going on?” Havoc asked, but neither sibling answered.

Realizing that they really weren’t going to get an answer from the two teens, Riza changed the subject to what was going on outside of the hospital.

The colonel was still in the hospital for observation, but like Havoc, his eyesight had also been restored. That piece of information had the siblings sharing another significant glance. There was also news about restoring Ishval, although the new Fuhrer had his work cut out for him with that part of rebuilding. He had also made a decree that there would be some promotions for many of the soldiers and officers who had participated in the Promised Day. After all, these were people who saved their country and millions of its citizens.

When Evie shrugged again, it was Al who said, “that means you, Ed.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and she let out a soft “oh,” and fell back on the bed.

After that, the nurse ushered them out of the room to let her patients rest more. With a promise of a future visit with Colonel Mustang (Evie scowled at them, while Riza gave her a knowing smile, and Evie outright glared making Hawkeye giggle), the three soldiers left.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once everyone, including the nurse was gone, Al turned to Evie, a look of concern mired his face, “Sister, you don’t think…?” He trailed off, eyes staring at the underside of her bed.

“I don’t know,” she answered. “Only one way to find out,” and she scrambled off of her bed, grabbing her father’s bag from underneath. She took it over to Al’s bed and sat down at the end of it, against the footrail, mirroring Al’s position at the top of the bed.

They opened the last remaining thing that they had of their father’s, besides his jacket, which was hanging in the closet, and dumped it in the middle of the bed. Documents and deeds, money from every different country in the world, photographs, and letters. So many of them addressed to their mother and them.

Evie didn’t know what to think.

They shuffled through the mess of papers and photos and came across two letters that were different from all of the rest. One was specifically addressed to Al while the other was specifically addressed to Evie. The envelope that Al’s was in resembled that of a setting sun, all purple and orange hues, while Evie’s was colored in that of a rising sun, dark blues, pinks, and yellows.

The siblings locked eyes, grabbing up their letters and reading the last words they would ever hear from their Dad.

The quiet was poignant with grief as they read. The sadness almost suffocating. Small gasps and sniffles were heard throughout the quiet and then finally, Al’s huff, and Evie’s surprised, “What the actual FUCK!?”

They dropped their letters at the same time and just stared at each other, processing everything.

“We own a country?” Al whispered, full of disbelief.

“More like a city-state – but still…” was the reply along with a small huff of incredulous laughter.

“Yeah, still…” Al looked at his bed as if contemplating the threads of the sheets would answer all of their questions.

Evie pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. “Well,” she said, bringing Al’s attention back up to her. “I was planning on leaving the military anyway, this just gives me more reason to do it. Besides, it’s not like we could go right away. You still need to get stronger. We’ll give it about a year.”

Al’s eyes widened at the idea that his sister was going to leave the military. He knew that she had some issues with it, but he thought that she would stay, if for no other reason than for a certain officer. “Are you sure you want to do that?” He asked.

When she remained silent, a slight frown on her face, he continued, “I know how you feel about him, Ed.”

Her eyes flashed. “Save it, Al. He’s ten years my senior. I doubt he would give me the time of day when I’m twenty, let alone at fifteen. Besides. That’s gross.”

“Whatever you say, Sister,” Al gave her a knowing grin, but she ignored him. She stuffed the papers, documents, and pictures back into the bag and crawled off his bed.

“Go to sleep, Al. I think Mei is visiting tomorrow, and we might even be able to get out of here in the next week or so.” She smirked at his blush but refrained from teasing him. She figured if he left her alone about her non-existent relationship with _that_ person, then she could leave him alone about his almost-girlfriend.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next few days, they saw many visitors. Mei came in as promised the very next day and barely left Al’s side. He blushed at every raised eyebrow from the rest of the people who visited. Evie kept her promise to herself and said nothing of the other girl’s clinginess.

The visit from Mustang went well enough between himself and Al, and with the rest of the team surrounding them, it was easy enough for Evie to avoid conversation with the colonel. She knew she would have to talk to him one-on-one when she turned in her resignation, but felt that it would be much easier in a more familiar setting. She was quite happy with him ignoring her after the initial greetings. While he conversed with the others, she surreptitiously checked him over for any injuries. It seemed that like Havoc, Mustang had woken up after the Promised Day with his eyesight back and for the most part, in-tact.

None of the doctors could figure out what had happened, though Evie knew. She just wasn’t going to be forthcoming with her information. Some things should never be known to the world.

It was a few days after the visit from Mustang and his crew that the Elric siblings were surprised the most. Fuhrer Grumman and General Armstrong entered the room with little flourish. A tall, muscular, Ishvalan man wearing dark glasses and a prominent scar across his forehead trailed behind them.

Al, always the chipper one and ready for company, brightened at the sight of them. Mei jumped up from her seat at the end of Al’s bed and ran to Scar, giving him a hug and giggling at his grunt.

Evie, groaned, falling back on her bed and staring at the ceiling. “Do you think if I pretend they’re not here, they’ll go away?” She mumbled to no one in particular.

“Sister!” Al said, scandalized.

General Armstrong drew her sword. “You will respect your new Fuhrer, Brat!”

Evie, pulled her arm from her eyes and blinked at the older blonde woman standing over her bed threatening her.

“Ugh,” she groaned again, “Why are you always so ready to flay me?” Huffing, she sat up slowly, and pushed the sword out of her face as she went. She glanced at the Fuhrer to see an amused smile on his face. Scar was standing uncomfortably just inside the doorway while Mei was rambling on about who knew what.

“To what do I owe such a prestigious visit?” The sarcasm was ripe throughout her question.

She smirked at the unamused huff that came from the general.

“I have only ever heard stories of the ‘Hero of the People,’” the Fuhrer said. “So, I decided that I wanted to meet her before she turned in her resignation.”

Evie’s mouth gaped like a fish, eyes wide. Nobody but Al and Mei knew of her plans so far. There was no way that Al could have told anybody, and she doubted that Mei would have betrayed her like that. The girl was too loyal to Al to upset the older sibling.

“How… what?”

The Fuhrer laughed again. “I had an interesting run-in with a man named Van Hohenheim a few months ago. He informed me of some interesting developments that are going on in the east. There was something about a new country being formed – New Xerxes, I think he called it.”

Evie stiffened, eyes guarded and shoulders tense. “Yes,” she trailed off. “What of it?”

If the Fuhrer noticed the anxiety rolling through the room, he made no show of it and continued smiling.

“It has come to my attention, that you and your brother are, by rights of ownership of the land, the absentee leaders.” His voice became more questioning at the end, but there was still some certainty there as well.

The siblings shared a long look that that spoke volumes without any words. It was not missed by the others in the room.

“Fullmetal, is there something you wish to share with us?” General Armstrong demanded.

“Not really,” Evie replied, breaking away from her silent conversation. She crossed her arms and looked away from the Fuhrer.

The silence that hung over the room was deafening and uncomfortable. “Hmm…” Fuhrer Grumman finally said. “Well, if you were wanting to hand in your resignation, perhaps you will allow me to make a few suggestions first.”

She eyed him wearily, but nodded nonetheless.

“First, instead of resigning, I will ask you to retire.” He held his hand up at her protest. “This way, I have time to promote you before your actual retirement and then your pension will be at a higher rate.”

“What? Why would you…?” She stuttered out. Al wasn’t much better, gawking as he was from his own place.

Mei just grinned.

“Then, when you are ready to head to your own country,” he continued, smiling the whole while, “please allow me to send two soldiers with you.”

Evie shook her head at that. She had no intention of taking any Amestrian soldier with her to New Xerxes. There was too much possibility of spying and leaked information. While she had not ever been there yet, her loyalty was absolute. This was her father’s legacy and last wish for her and her brother, and she refused to let him down – if for no other reason than he had wanted this for their mother.

“Sorry, Sir,” she said, watching the general’s hand tighten on her sword. Evie’s eyes narrowed, she would fight the woman if she had to. “That’s gonna have to be a hard ‘no’ from me.”

At her answer, she found herself face-to-face with Armstrong’s sword again. ““You are by all rights the leader of a country, and you would deny the safety offered to you from the head of this country?” She demanded.

“Sword-happy,” Evie mumbled pushing the weapon away from her nose a second time and glaring at the woman.

Scar grumbled from his place by the door and stepped between the two of them. He bowed his head in a respectful manner to Evie. It was a gesture that she had seen given dozens of times by the younger Ishvalans to the Elders. It was also a gesture of respect between subjects and nobility.

Evie didn’t like where this was going. Not at all.

“Don’t worry about the girl’s and her brother’s safety,” Scar said in his deep voice. “I will see to it that they get where they need to be when the time comes.”

The Fuhrer nodded but said, “I still don’t feel safe with only you as an escort.” Al snorted, while Mei began to protest. “That is not to say,” Grumman spoke over them, “that I do not believe Scar could handle such a task. It is only that the general is correct that you are technically the head of a country and deserve an escort back home.”

“First of all,” Evie said with some heat, “nobody _knows_ that we’re leaders, or whatever,” she shrugged at the thought. “Second, we’ve never even _been_ to New Xerxes; therefore, if we go in with a huge entourage, we very well may scare those who have been keeping things running for the past however long, and _I am_ _not_ trying to get into some power struggle and cause another _stupid_ war. _Especially_ when it is supposedly my own country.” She was almost screaming by the end of her speech. Her eyes wild with fierce conviction.

The general moved again, but Evie was faster this time, bolting off of her bed, and landing just in front of the general, she grabbed the blade of the sword with her glove-covered right hand. “If you stick that thing in my face one more time, I promise you, I _will_ destroy it,” she hissed.

The general glared but put her sword away. Mei and Al were wide-eyed in their places.

“Yes, hmm. Yes. I can see your point,” Grumman mumbled, ignoring the rising tension between General Armstrong and Fullmetal. “Well, what of this?” He said, pacing the room, hand up to his mouth in thought. “You will already have Scar here with you, but take any one soldier of your choice,” he emphasized before Evie could protest again, “and I will be satisfied.”

“You know we’re not even going until Al is better, right?” Evie deadpanned. “It’ll be like a year before we even begin preparations.”

“Yes, well. I’ll have your soldier of choice in Resembool? Is that where you’re from?” Evie merely raised an eyebrow, “Yes. Your companion will meet you in Resembool within the year.”

When Al and Evie didn’t say anything, the Fuhrer nodded and before turning to leave, he said, “Good, good. I do hope you get stronger soon, Master Alphonse. Or should I call you Prince?”

Al yelped at that, and looked at his sister’s amused face as the Fuhrer and General Armstrong left the room.

“You know,” Al’s tone took on a sly tone, “If I’m a prince, then that must mean you’re the princess.”

“Ugh!” Evie threw a pillow at him while Mei laughed.

“What are you still doing here, Scar,” the youngest of the three asked.

He sat on a chair by the window and watched the three of them through his tinted glasses. “It’s as they said,” he nodded to the siblings, “they’re royalty, whether they want to be or not, and they need a bodyguard.”

“And, so what,” Evie asked deprecatingly, “You’re our self-appointed bodyguard?”

He raised an eyebrow. “No. I’m not self-appointed,” He put air quotes around the last word, “I have been asked by several of the elders and advisors of New Xerxes to be with you until you get home to your new country.”

“Oh,” Al said quietly.

Mei didn’t say anything.

Evie plopped back down on her bed and groaned again, “how is this even my life?”


	2. Four and a Half Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy has no idea what he's gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs of inspiration: “Somewhere” by Jennifer Thomas, “Hard on You” by Rob Thomas, “Someday” by Nickelback, “Good Time” by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen

**Aftermath of War**

**Chapter One – Four and a Half Years Later**

_“When you meet with your old friends, you recollect some of the finest moments of your life and find yourself in a joy that has no comparison.”_ ~ _Syed Badiuzzaman_

Major General Mustang walked the well-known halls of Central to the Fuhrer’s office, nodding at the soldiers that he passed and receiving the occasional salute from those in lower ranks. The low hum of conversations in the hallway, and the sometimes flurry of soldiers rushing by made him smile. Ever since General Grumman took up the mantle of Fuhrer, things in Central and the military in general had been less tense.

He supposed that it also had a lot to do with the Elric siblings and the Promised Day, but he tried to banish those thoughts as they came. After everything was said and done and everyone was released from the hospital and back at work, the new Fuhrer had kept good on his word and promoted everyone that had been involved, including those who had been on Roy’s team. (Roy figured the old man just wanted a reason to promote his granddaughter without showing nepotism).

He remembered the day clearly, not for the promotions, but because of the strange feeling that had come over him when he woke up. It wasn’t quite ominous, but it was definitely a sense of foreboding. For a day that was supposed to be happy for everyone, the skies held heavy clouds and had the promise of a thunderstorm in them.

Roy hated the rain. No wonder it felt like a crappy day. Still, the promotions went off as planned. And when it came time to pin Fullmetal with her new Lieutenant Colonel rank, loud whoops came from the bleachers. He could only assume that they were her friends. Youth tended to not care about ceremony, and indeed he saw his younger subordinate’s lips twitch in amusement briefly. Her eyes locked onto his in that moment, the brightness of them reflecting off of the partially buried sun, and he felt like he was staring into a blazing inferno, not unlike he had felt all those years ago when he had first met her. She was then and now, just as he hoped she always would be: a force to be reckoned with.

He was admittedly, slightly confused when her cheeks turned pink, and she broke eye contact. He inwardly shrugged and moved on to shaking Hawkeye’s hand and pinning her as a Major. He could see the laughter in her eyes as she surreptitiously glanced to her right at Fullmetal. Roy knew what she meant though. He had tried to bury his thoughts and feelings for his youngest subordinate. She was too young, barely 15, and he was years her senior. There were so many things wrong with that, and he always felt like the perverted bastard the young girl accused him of being. Hawkeye was one of his oldest friends though. She could read him quite well. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out why he was always so hard on Fullmetal. He rolled his eyes at the blonde in front of him, wished her congratulations, and moved on down the line.

After the ceremony was over and the party began, the Fuhrer pulled Ed onto the stage, and announced her retirement. The silence that followed rang loudly throughout the room, but it was suffocating to Roy.

How had he not known about this? Why hadn’t she said anything to him? He was her commanding officer. Shouldn’t he have been made aware of these proceedings before they happened. He remembered feeling an overwhelming sense of betrayal, followed quickly by outright anger at the younger girl.

Leave it to Evelyn Elric to set him off without really even meaning to. Well, he at least hoped she hadn’t meant to.

It was hard to get her alone to ask her about it though. Scar and surprisingly Kain Furey, were never too far from her or Alphonse, and what he had to say to Ed was for her ears only. He mostly just wanted to scream them off. It seemed, however, that he wouldn’t be getting that chance. Everybody from civilians who had been invited to the party all the way up to the Fuhrer, including Olivier Armstrong, wanted to talk to her. It also seemed that Ed herself, was doing her best to avoid him.

Clever girl that she was.

It was hours later that he was finally able to catch up with her. She had gone outside for some air. He excused himself from his conversation with another general and followed her out.

She had looked stunning in the moonlight. Her blonde braid hanging down the front side of her body looked almost white in the moonlight and caused him to remember that he wasn’t just upset with her about going over his head with her resignation, but she had also failed to mention her true heritage when they had first met.

When Riza had told him about Al’s coloring, and the bright red eyes that had blinked up at her when she went to visit them, he hadn’t believed her. When he saw it for himself, he didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t upset that they were Ishvalan. No. Never that. He couldn’t – wouldn’t hold that against them. He was just hurt that they felt the need to hide it from him.

He also remembered how Ed hadn’t really said anything to him when he had finally been able to go and see the teenagers. Her eyes were guarded, and she barely looked at him. He hadn’t known what to think.

All of it piled up in his mind – the questions, the secrets, the _hurt_.

“Ed,” he started, and she whipped her golden eyes away from the stars she had been contemplating, “I’m disappointed in you,” he said to her questioning gaze.

He barely caught the flinch before she turned back to the stars. “When are you not?” She scoffed.

He studied her. His dark eyes penetrating her back. The silence was uncomfortable between them.

Ed sighed. “Ugh. Get on with it, then. Tell me why you’re disappointed in me. I know you want to.”

The argument that followed was the biggest and most personal he had ever had with the girl. Most of their arguments had everything to do with her being a typical defiant teenager and balking at the rules of authority. When he accused her of hiding things from him once again, her already molten eyes, turned to ice as she said, “well, in this case, it’s actually really none of your business.”

He scoffed at her insolence and told her that she was the most stubborn and immature subordinate he had ever had in his command.

She took a deep breath and turned back to him with the most fake smile he had ever seen. “It’s a good thing, then,” she said in a trembling voice, “that I’ve retired, isn’t it?” 

“Ed… I didn’t…” but she was already shaking her head and walking off.

“I’ll see you around, General Bastard,” she said quietly, walking away. She threw a hand up in the air in a wave as she went.

He figured that he would at least have a small chance to talk to her again and clear the air between them when she came to the office to get the last of her things from her rarely-used desk. He knew that she had at least a couple of notebooks and pens in it. He didn’t like having this between them, especially when she was going back to Resembool, and he didn’t know when the next time he would see her would be.

He never anticipated that Hawkeye might have already got those few things for the younger girl, rendering this the last night he would see or hear from her in a long time.

Oh. He knew that she kept in contact with Riza, but he refused to ask the sniper anything lest he add fuel to a fire he had no control over. So, he gleaned what information he could from eavesdropping. And from what he gathered, Ed and Al were heads deep acting as ambassadors in New Xerxes and helping to restore Ishval. He smiled bittersweetly at the thought. He was glad they were able to help their people, but sad that he had not been authorized to be on the reparations team.

When he brought it up to the Fuhrer, he was told that he would be allowed to help in a different way. That had been a little over a year ago. He had yet to hear how he was going to help.

He shook the thoughts away as he reached the Fuhrer’s office. He gave a cursory knock on the large wooden door to announce his presence and walked into the antechamber of the room.

The Fuhrer’s secretary was a young woman with short brown hair that covered one eye. She reminded him of Maria Ross, but a quick glance at her nametag told him her name was Lewis. She smiled at him, told him that the Fuhrer would be with him shortly, and gave him a wink as he sat down.

He thanked her with what he hoped was a somewhat semblance of a smile as he sat down in one of the chairs along the wall of the room with a sigh. Sometimes, he really regretted making his playboy image.

He contemplated the room as he waited. The floor was covered in a deep blue carpet, while the walls were tiled in a dark brown that looked like wood. There was a long table in the middle, and bookshelves lined the walls.

He couldn’t help but think that Ed would have loved this room for the books alone. Al had told him stories of the girl getting lost in research and forgetting to eat. It was no wonder she was so small.

He shook his head. He didn’t know why Evelyn Elric was on his mind so much lately, though he admitted to himself, even after all these years, she was very rarely too far from his thoughts.

Still, he needed to get his head together.

He was brought from his thoughts by Sgt. Lewis who was suddenly in front of him, shoving something into his hand and telling him in a soft voice that the Fuhrer was ready to see him.

“Uh. Thanks.” He stumbled to his feet and nodded. He didn’t even glance at the paper in his hand, sure that it was a phone number. Ugh.

The Fuhrer’s inner office was similar in style to that of the antechamber but had a smaller, more intimate round table instead of a sixteen-seater rectangle. The desk was positioned in front of a large window, and just like the outer office, bookshelves lined the walls. The General’s mind flashed to Evelyn once again, but pushed the thoughts away before they could fully form. He needed to focus on the upcoming meeting.

“So, you like your new toy is what you’re telling me?” A female voice said from somewhere.

The only person Roy saw was Fuhrer Grumman sitting at his desk, smiling. Giving a small laugh, the Fuhrer said, “oh yes. It’s a nifty little thing you’ve done with it. It makes signing papers so much easier when I have to take a call.”

The voice scoffed. “I bet.” Grumman noticed Roy’s presence and gestured for the younger man to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He held up his pointer finger in the universal ‘just-a-moment’ signal and grinned wider when Roy raised an eyebrow.

Turning his attention back to the phone, he asked, “What’s the newest project? I heard a rumor that your alchemists were looking into developing phones that could be carried around in the pocket.”

Roy’s eyes widened. How would that even work? He didn’t know very much about how telephones worked, but he did know that they needed cords. There was no way someone would be able to talk on a phone without those at the very least. But the conversation did cause him to look at the phone sitting on the Fuhrer’s desk. It looked different from other telephones he had seen before. It was a small rectangular box that had buttons on it. The handset was placed down as if it wasn’t in use, but there was a small green light and what looked like a speaker on the opposite side that the voice was coming out of.

The girl sounded incredulous when she answered, “Are you kidding me? They’d really be able to find me when I’m skipping out.”

Grumman laughed again. “And we can’t have that, can we?”

She grunted, whether in acknowledgement or not, Roy was unsure.

“Well, my dear, I have to get off and get back to work. I do hope you’re not terribly upset that I’ll have to miss the wedding and birthday celebrations.”

“I mean it sucks you won’t be at the wedding, but no worries about the birthday. I don’t know why they need to make such a big deal of it anyway.” There were traces of exasperation in the voice, and the pitch was just right that Roy could have sworn he knew who it was the Fuhrer was talking to. He just couldn’t find the face in the recesses of his mind.

“It is your 20th,” Grumman said kindly, “from what I understand of the laws set forth by your father,”

“Yeah, yeah,” she sighed. “I get it. Still don’t like it.” There was a deep breath and then, “It’s whatever. I’ll let you go. Besides, I think I might have some lesson coming up that I need to disappear for.” The mischief in her voice was hard to miss, and Roy cocked an eyebrow at it. “You’ll see to the train issue?” She asked.

“Yes. I’ll take care of that. And even though I won’t be able to be there for the celebrations, I will be sending a representative in my place.” She groaned and he laughed. “Play nice, dear – especially with the Zeminite.”

She groaned again, but gave a reluctant “okay.” They said their goodbyes, and Roy watched as the Fuhrer pushed a button on the box before turning to him.

“Roy! My boy!” He said. “So glad you could make it.”

As if he could have skipped out on a meeting with the leader of his country. “She sounds like a handful,” he said instead. His curiosity piqued about the conversation and the strange-looking phone.

Grumman caught onto the younger man’s curiosity and grinned. “Let’s just say I’m glad I don’t have the task of advising her.” He gestured at the box on the desk and looked at Roy excitedly. “This,” he said changing the subject, “is a gift from our friends over in New Xerxes. Such clever people they have in that little country.”

Roy had heard stories of New Xerxes, a country to the northeast of Amestris located near the ruins of the ancient city with the same name. If the rumors were true, the country had been there for centuries. The remaining Xerxian people who had been outside the city when it was toppled, rebuilt it and used illusion alchemy to hide it away from the rest of the world until their true ruler came back to reclaim the throne. It was said that only those who were seeking refuge or had pure hearts, whatever that meant, would be able to find the city. Roy was a scientist by nature, so he put little value in the last part, but he could believe the part about the illusion alchemy.

He gave little thought to the country over the years. Stories and rumors were just that after all. But almost five years ago, there was news about New Xerxes everywhere. It was as if they just rose up in the desert out of nowhere. Nobody really knew what happened. The city itself was self-sufficient. They had their own trade routes, money, laws, and civilization.

It was also said that when the Ishvalan Civil War happened, many of the Ishvalans made their way to New Xerxes and were taken in and made citizens without question. He sometimes wondered how true that particular rumor was; surely no country would give citizenship to just anyone?

“Ah,” he said, not really sure which of the questions swirling in his head he wanted to ask. Settling on what he thought to be the easiest, he said, “If you don’t mind me asking, Sir, when did Amestris become friends with New Xerxes.”

The Fuhrer tapped his nose and smiled secretly. “There are some secrets that are not mine to share,” he answered cryptically.

Roy didn’t know what to say to that, so he cleared his throat and sat back in his chair. Grumman seemed to be lost in his thoughts for a moment. Shaking his head, he focused back on Roy. “Well, speaking of New Xerxes, I have a mission for you and your team.”

“Sir?” His confusion must have been clear. Missions were usually given to the generals to be passed down to the colonels for their subordinates to handle. He thought of his own time as a colonel and a certain blonde-haired alchemist with an attitude from hell. He didn’t miss having to read her reports in the least.

Grumman smiled knowingly. There was a twinkle in his eye that Mustang didn’t like even a little bit. “There’s no need to worry, my boy. I simply need you and your team to act as emissaries for me and go to New Xerxes in my place since I cannot. There is a royal wedding happening, and it is important to represent Amestris.”

Roy’s curiosity was piqued once again. Why was it so important to go to a wedding in such a small country?

As if reading his mind, Grumman said, “You will not just be there for the wedding. You will be there for the Princess’s birthday celebrations in December as well. You and your team should plan to be there for at least four months.

Roy’s eyes widened, “birthday celebrations?”

Grumman nodded, “Yes. They are actually even more important than the wedding itself.

Clearly confused, Roy nodded his head anyway. He would have to let Gracia know he wouldn’t be making it for the holidays this year.

“Don’t worry about accommodations,” Grumman stated, reading Roy’s mind, “they will be provided for you as you will be considered honored guests.”

“Hmm,” Roy mustered, lost on his thoughts. He stood up, feeling as if the meeting was winding down. “Is that all, Sir?”

“Just one more thing, General.” Roy looked up from where he was gathering his notebook and pen. “It has been brought to my attention that there have been bandits on the train between here and New Xerxes. Since the ride is such a long one, and there are a few stops in between, I will need you and your men to see what you can do to stop them.”

“No offense, Fuhrer,” but isn’t this a job for one of the combat teams?”

The Fuhrer sighed. “Usually it would be, but since you will already be there, I figured your team would be able to take them out. Besides, if you don’t, the princess has promised to stop them herself. And believe me when I say that we don’t need that.”

Roy thought about that for a moment before responding, “She sounds quite precocious.”

Fuhrer Grumman’s smile was wide, “You have no idea, Mustang. As I’ve said, I’m glad I’m not one of her advisors. My hair would be gone within in ten minutes of dealing with her.” He sounded proud of that.

Roy grinned in response before leaving to tell his team the news.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next couple of weeks of preparation went relatively quickly. Lt. Colonel Hawkeye made sure that everyone’s paperwork was caught up. Breda and Havoc made sure to keep everything light with their jokes and bets, while Falman and their newest member, Rhett Tilman, who had taken the place of Kain Furey when he had been sent on a mysterious mission some years ago focused on the details of the trip.

Gracia had agreed that she and Elycia would like to spend the holiday on a tour and met up with Roy and his crew at Central train station in the last week of October. It would take them the better part of the week to get there. Then they would have to find their contact and where they were staying for the visit.

The wedding, the Fuhrer had told them when asked, was a big deal because it would be the first royal wedding to be held in New Xerxes in over fifty years. Not only that, but it seemed it would be a marriage between three cultures, as the prince and princess of Xerxes were apparently part Ishvalan.

It was no wonder they didn’t want to take the throne until after the Promised Day. Amestris might have attacked otherwise.

The train seemed to have more security than usual but Roy had expected that since he had heard about the supposed bandits.

His party took up two compartments. Falman, Breda, and Tilman in one and Hawkeye, Havoc, Gracia, Elycia and himself in the other. How it ended up so lopsided was beyond him, but he appreciated Havoc’s ability to entertain the little girl since she got bored rather easily.

The first and second days of the ride went smoothly enough. Elysia slept for most of the former day, lulled by the sway of the train and on the latter, played with the toys and colors that her mother brought her. There had been no signs of bandits, and Roy wondered if it had just been a false alarm.

He watched Elycia as she skipped ahead of their party to the dining car for dinner. She was giggling at the growling noises Havoc was making at her.

Roy smirked and leaned into Riza who was walking next to him. “I bet he’ll make a good father one day,” he said just loud enough for her and Gracia to hear. Riza blushed to the tips of her ears while Gracia laughed heartily. Riza smacked his arm right as Jean turned to look at them. The lieutenant colonel raised an eyebrow and asked in an accusing voice (though he couldn’t hide the humor from any of them) “Hitting on my girl, General?”

“Nah, he’s too hung up on a certain alchemist we haven’t seen in years,” Falman didn’t miss a beat. Roy spluttered as everyone else around him laughed.

Elycia turned around, not liking that her “Uncle Jean” had started ignoring her. Deciding that her blushing “Uncle Roy” might give her better attention, she yelled, “Look at me! I can skip backward!” As they entered the dining car, they looked on in horror as the little girl skipped backward right into another patron. She spun around and looked up at a man with black spiky hair and glasses who was wearing a pair of coarse blue pants, and a black, button up shirt. The top two buttons were open, showing a white undershirt.

“Whoa there, kiddo,” the man said, startled.

“S – sor – sorry,” Elycia stammered.

The man smiled and patted her on the head, “It’s all – “

“Furey!?” Breda yelled breaking everyone else out of their trance.

Kain chuckled and rubbed his neck. “Huh. Yeah, hi,” he gave a little wave as they all surrounded him. 

“Oh my gosh, Kain!” Riza said engulfing the younger man in a hug while Havoc gave him a noogie.

Roy stood back watching his team greet the younger man, a small smile on his face. It had been years since they had seen him. He seemed to have filled out a bit. His uniform fit him better, and he didn’t slouch as much. There was also a wisdom and weariness in his eyes that had not been there the last time they were all together.

“So, this is who I replaced,” Tilman said from beside him, curious.

Roy smiled, “Yeah,” and striding forward, he clasped Kain on the back.

“General! How are you doing?” His grin was wide as he took them all in.

“It’s good to see you, Furey,” He cocked his head a bit and looked behind the other man and surveyed his surroundings. It didn’t do well to not be aware of those around you. There was still the threat of the bandits, after all. Most of the tables were full, and almost all of the people were staring at them as they circled around Kain in front of the door.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, and Roy turned to see a young man and woman in finely-dressed clothes along with three other people standing around them staring at the small party.

“It seems,” Roy said with some humor, “that we are making a bit of a scene.”

“Ah yeah,” Kain said looking at the group in the doorway. Then he did something that Roy did not expect. He spoke in perfect Arugian to the finely-dressed man. The man gave a small grin and responded. Kain nodded his head and then turned back to the group. “Why don’t you guys come and join us?” He didn’t wait for a response as he turned around and headed towards the back of the car.

“Let’s go!” Elycia scampered ahead of the group, almost on top of Furey’s heels. He laughed and glanced back at them.

There was a rope with a reserved seating sign on it that blocked them off, but Kain just lifted it and ushered them through. There were six tables on this side of the rope, five of which were unoccupied. The middle table on the right side of the car had three people sitting in it. There were two men sitting on one side of the table facing Roy and his group. Both of them had white hair, though one head was more blond than the other. The other man had a prominent scar on his forehead that Roy would recognize anywhere. Across from them was a woman with long blonde hair, and Roy felt a jolt go through his heart. He swore it stopped for just a second before it started back up.

“They don’t bite,” Furey huffed, humor evident, when everyone stared.

Just then, the white-blond haired young-man looked up and straight at Roy. His eyes were red in the dim light of the car and when they widened in recognition, he grinned.

“General!”

“Al?” Roy asked. “What are you doing here?” Alphonse jumped up from his seat and shook Roy’s hand.

“Eating dinner, of course,” he replied cheekily. The blonde groaned, but turned to greet them as well. Roy felt his heart slow down when he realized who she was. Her blue eyes smiled up at them even as she playfully admonished Alphonse for his bad joke. Kain sat down next to Winry, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

Roy was curious to note that the mechanic didn’t even blush, indicating that this was a normal occurrence. When had this happened?

Winry greeted Elycia and Gracia happily and talked quietly with them. Everyone took turns saying hello to the young alchemist, and when it came Tilman’s turn, he actually looked wonderstruck.

He stuttered out a greeting and something about it being an honor to actually get to meet the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Though it was an honest mistake, many of those who knew of Al’s past found it funny in some form or another. But Al only said, “Oh, if only Sister were here to hear you say that.”

Scar laughed heartily.

Tilman was understandably confused, but nothing further was said and Al gestured to the surrounding tables and told them to sit and order whatever they wanted. While meals were provided with their train tickets, those in the reserved seating got to order from a special menu.

Gracia balked at the prices on the menu and spoke up for everyone when she said, “I’m sorry, Al, but I don’t think I can really afford any of these foods. Is there any way we could just have the regular menus?”

Al shrugged his shoulders, “Oh. Don’t worry about it,” he started, “Everything ordered here gets charged to New Xerxes and is paid for directly by the Princess.

Roy was surprised to find that the boy’s attitude actually annoyed him. Since when had Al become so frivolous? He wondered if Ed knew of her brother’s lack of frugality. Where was she anyway?

Scar mumbled something to Al that sounded like “oh, she’s gonna love this,” which Al laughed at. Roy studied the man sitting next to him. He was just as reserved as he always was, but there was a peace about him that hadn’t been there before. Scar must have felt Roy’s scrutiny because he looked at the General for a moment before nodding and then going back to his own contemplation.

Turning back to Roy and his entourage, Al said, “I’m assuming you guys are on your way to New Xerxes as well?”

“Yes,” Riza answered. “The Fuhrer asked us to be emissaries as he couldn’t make it for the upcoming royal wedding.” She sounded like she was simply stating facts, which she was, but Roy knew her voice well enough to hear the subtle probing in it. At first, he didn’t understand what she was asking, but then felt like slapping himself.

Of course, Al would know more about the wedding. He was an ambassador after all. Though now that Roy thought about it, why would the Fuhrer send them in his place if Ed and Al were already acting as ambassadors to the newest country?

There was a speaking look between the four at the middle table. Roy was curious to note that when they looked away from each other, all of them had straight faces and gave nothing away. Of course, no one ever knew with Scar. He supposed that was just the man’s face in general, but not even Kain gave anything away. He wondered who taught him that trick. His best guess was Ed. She seemed to gain the knack for it after going to the North.

He cringed at the memory. Ed had come back a completely different person. She was quieter, more thoughtful, less brash – unless she was around him, in which case she turned back into the annoying teenager he knew her as. He figured he should be grateful she felt comfortable enough around him to act like herself, though even then, he had to wonder if she was using her obnoxious behavior as a way to hide something. She really was confusing.

So lost in his thoughts of the young woman, he almost missed Havoc’s question of “Where is the Chief anyway?”

Scar scoffed and muttered, “probably driving the others crazy."

Winry giggled from underneath Kain’s arm.

The waiter came and took all of their orders and offered Elycia some coloring material. Al made sure to tell him to charge the meal to the same tab, and then turned back to them, eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked so much like his older sister in that moment that Roy felt another one of those heart-felt pangs. “She’s been tasked with helping set up the wedding and preparing for the princess’s 20th birthday.”

“You’re kidding right?” Breda asked as dumbfounded as rest of them.

The idea of Ed party-planning anything was just so unfathomable it made Roy’s head hurt. “Are you sure she won’t destroy everything instead?’ It was meant to be light-hearted, but the General remembered all-to-well the military damage forms he had to sign because of his most reckless subordinate.

It was Furey who waved away the concern. “Knowing that girl,” he said, “she’s probably run off to find the bandits terrorizing the trains and has probably left the planning to everyone else,” his voice was fondly exasperated, and Roy wondered how close the two were. Judging by the way Furey’s fingers were playing with Winry’s hair, he figured that they had to be at least somewhat good friends.

Winry groaned. “I knew we should have left you with her,” she directed at Scar.

“As if he would be able to stop her. He’d just go along for the ride,” Al scoffed glaring playfully at the older man who grunted in acknowledgement.

“Just as audacious as always, then,” Falman said breaking into the conversation.

Al laughed. “Yeah. Pretty much.”

Their food had come at that point and everyone got to the business of eating. Over the meal, they discussed the different projects going on in each country. The biggest was the joint effort between New Xerxes and Amestris to restore Ishval. This particular project was both the Fuhrer’s and the Princess’s top priority.

The Princess in particular seemed to have many Ishvalan advisors on hand that she listened to daily. The biggest issue at the moment was cleaning everything up and figuring out which buildings they would be able to restore and which ones they would have to scrap. There was also resistance from people in Amestris who didn’t want to see Ishval rise up again.

Al spoke of those people with the most disdain he had ever heard the boy use. He guessed, however, that it was understandable. They were his people after all. He cringed inwardly at the memory of his own time in Ishval and then shook it aside. _If nothing else_ , he thought, _I might be able to help restore Ishval in some way through New Xerxes_.

“I’m tired, Mommy.” Elycia, who up until that point had been coloring quietly, piped up. Gracia excused herself, and Winry offered to escort them back to their compartments. Furey whispered something to Winry to which she nodded and then they left.

Kain turned to the older man, and Roy realized he had been staring. “General?”

“Sorry,” Roy offered. “I just always thought…” He trailed off and shrugged.

“He just always though the Chief’s brother and Miss Rockbell would end up together,” Havoc picked up. He grunted when Riza elbowed him in the stomach. “What? It’s true,” and grunted a second time.

Tilman smirked at them, eyebrow raised. He wanted to know more about the team before he had become a part of it.

Al blushed an interesting shade of red. Furey shook his head but gave Al a fond smile. “Nah,” he teased, “Al has himself a girl. You’ll get to meet her soon enough.”

“Well, that’s cryptic,” Tilman said.

The three men smiled knowingly.

There was a lull in the conversation before Tilman spoke again, “Hey, do you think you could enlighten us more on the birthday thing?” he directed at Furey, his eyes on Al.

That got another laugh, but this time a little more hysterical from the youngest of the three. “It’s a bit of a weird rule,” Al began glancing at the other two. Furey sighed, rubbing his forehead. Scar was once again impassive.

“It seems that none of you like whatever the rule is?” Roy said, a question in the statement.

“It’s just headache inducing, Kain started, “While the Princess is, for the most part, a mature and relatively _kind_ ,” Al snorted, “and fair young woman, she does not take well to being told that she will have to choose a spouse within the next year.”

That – was not information he was expecting to get. Judging by the different looks of incredulity on the others’ faces, they weren’t expecting it either.

“Oh.”

“Well.”

“Huh.”

Breda, Havoc, and Roy all said at the same time.

“Is that why all of these dignitaries and royals are on the same train as us?” Tilman asked. Roy guessed that it was easier for the younger man since he didn’t know everyone as well.

“That’s part of it,” Al answered. At Riza’s raised eyebrow, the boy shrugged a shoulder. “The wedding is a pretty big deal too. It just so happens that the birthday is only a month later. So, the many advisors and the regent as well, have decided, against the Princess’s wishes mind you, to just extend the festivities through the holidays.”

“Many of the leaders of the other countries have sent their unmarried sons and daughters in their place,” Scar piped up, giving Mustang a pointed look.

It was that look. Those deep red eyes boring into him behind the lowered tinted glasses, the face bland, and prominent scar on his forehead scrunched up as if willing him to understand some deep meaning that it actually hit Roy why the Fuhrer had sent him specifically on this mission.

He was the heir-apparent. Or so everyone believed.

What had he gotten himself into?

And also, if that was the case, not that he minded them being with him, but why did the Fuhrer send the whole team?

Riza giggled, and he realized that she must have come to the same conclusion.

It was his turn to groan.

Furey put a sympathetic hand on his back. “It’s all right, General,” he said. “If it makes you feel any better, the Princess has sworn that there is only one person in the entirety of the world who she would even consider marrying, and since he has no idea how she feels about him and can guarantee that he absolutely does not feel the same way about her, there will be no marriage between her or any of the _princely buffoons_ thrown in her path.”

Al doubled over in laughter. His head on the table, eyes watering and face red. Scar smirked into the glass of water he had just picked up. Riza, Falman, Breda, and Havoc grinned at the happiness coming from the boy. They had never seen him like this. Granted, the last time they saw him, he had been emaciated and in a hospital bed, but it was nice to see him like this.

Roy and Tilman looked on in slight confusion, though the giggles were somewhat contagious and Roy huffed out a small laugh despite not knowing what was so funny.

Al went on like that for a few minutes. He almost had it under control when Winry came back. When she asked what was so funny, he started all over again. As she plopped back down next to Kain, they filled her in on what the black-haired man had said.

Winry’s smile got bigger and by the end of the tale, she was laughing too, though she had more control than Al did. “Know that speech by heart, do you?” She asked grinning up at Furey.

He blushed and sputtered looking away from her teasing blue eyes. “I’m usually the one with her when they start in on the birthday stuff,” he huffed.

Winry patted his chest and grinned at Mustang from her place. Her eyes held all kinds of promising mischief when she said, “Don’t worry, Kain. I’m pretty sure our beloved Princess will find her hero by the end of the holidays.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys love this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Kudos, Likes, and Faves, are welcome. Comments and Reviews make this author squeal in joy.


	3. Chapter Two – Welcome to New Xerxes (The Known-Ambassadors might be a Little Crazy, but Whatever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Evie… You do know how to make an entrance, my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was going to do this chapter from Evie’s point of view, but I just couldn’t get it to work – so, we’ll just have to stay with Roy for a while. 
> 
> Songs of inspiration: “Blaze” by Colbie Caillat, “Heart Attack” by Demi Lovato, and “Hurricane” by The Fray

**Aftermath of War**

**Chapter Two – Welcome to New Xerxes (The Known-Ambassadors might be a Little Crazy, but Whatever)**

_“Bad guys have only one enemy: The Universe; but the good guys have two enemies: The universe and the bad guys!” ~Mehmet Murat Ildan_

New Xerxes was beautiful. Roy didn’t know why this came as a surprise to him. He supposed he never really thought about the city in the desert. In his minds-eye, he always imagined a sprawling mass of sandy streets, tents, and cacti. Which, admittedly, was completely unfair.

What he found instead were frozen crop fields on the outskirts. Horses and cows grazed the brown grasses. Children played in a field and waved as the train passed by. As the fields gave way to neat little houses and paved roads, Elycia pointed out three riders on horses galloping next to the observation car he and the rest of his party were in. They were all dressed in black pants and shirts and had bandanas that covered their mouths and noses. Mustang noted that one of them had a gun in his hand as he directed his horse. Another of the riders pointed to the end of the train. The other two nodded and followed him

“Who are they?” the little girl asked.

“Bandits?” Tilman said what everyone was thinking.

“They must be really brave to try to attack so close to the city,” Gracia said thoughtfully.

“Or stupid,” Breda muttered.

Roy sighed. “Brave or stupid, it looks like they’re coming to us.” He stood. “Gracia, take Elycia back to the passenger car. Breda, Tilman, go with them.”

Nobody saw the fourth rider pass by the windows on the opposite side going towards the front of the car.

The door at the front of the car opened before Breda could put his hand on it. A figure wearing a black cape stood in front of him. Roy couldn’t see much of their face, though he did catch a gleam from a pair of dark-colored glasses. Elycia screamed, startling the single figure. Breda pushed Gracia and Elycia further behind him and towards Tilman.

“Who the hell are you?” Mustang demanded as Hawkeye cocked her gun. The back door opened and the three assumed bandits barreled in, guns at the ready and shooting at the ceiling.

“GET DOWN!” a gruff voice behind them yelled. “Ugh. Get outta the way,” it continued. Sounds of a scuffle were heard. A grunt that Roy recognized as Breda and then two ka-thuds on the floor.

Roy really wanted to turn around and help his subordinates, but figured he would have to deal with these idiots first.

“Hawkeye,” he said to the woman at his back.

“I’m on it, sir.” He felt her move away while he Falman, and Havoc focused on the brigands.

Roy was glad that none of the other dignitaries had ventured out. There wasn’t much time to think, his automatic response to threat was to click his fingers. They came together in the familiar snapping motion, but before he could ignite them, a wall of steel was between himself and the bandits.

“What the…?” Falman said.

Then the door fell in, crushing the three outlaws against the wall on the other side.

The three officers spun around and stared at the cloaked person at the other end of the train. Gracia was huddled in one of the chairs holding a sobbing Elycia in her arms. Her face buried in her daughter’s hair. As expected, he found Breda and Tilman knocked out on the floor. Hawkeye, however, was gazing at the enigma in front of them, eyes wide in wonder, mouth agape.

“Man, why are there always civilians involved?” The mysterious figure muttered. Turning to the blonde, they said, “snap out of it, Colonel. They need you.” They gestured to Gracia and Elycia.

Riza blinked her eyes, snapped her head up, and focused on the woman and her child.

Who was this person who gave orders so easily and was apparently knowledgeable with Amestrian military rank?

They turned back, and the way the cloak opened a bit, Roy was able to note that they wore black pants and flat, knee-length boots of the same color. There was a dagger strapped to their leg and they were pulling out rope from somewhere with black gloved hands.

They walked toward Mustang, Falman, and Havoc. Roy felt like he was being stalked by a wary predator. “Step back. Put your hands in the air, and we won’t touch you,” Falman said, his gun pointed at the figure.

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” Mysterious scoffed. “I’mma get these idiots, and you guys can go back to your sight-seeing.” They glanced at the small houses they were now passing. “Well, what little sight-seeing you have left.”

Falman’s weapon didn’t waver from his target. Mysterious sighed. “If you don’t let me get the shit-heads behind that wall,” they hissed, “I’ll be forced to take you out first.”

Roy tensed, fingers tensing. Mysterious turned their tinted-covered gaze to him as if sensing what he was about to do, and maybe they did, “Don’t even think about,” was the only warning before three things happened at once.

One of the bandits groaned, Falman’s gun went off, another wall came up separating Falman from Havoc and Roy, and Mysterious disappeared. The only sign of them was the tail of the black cloak over the first wall.

There was a scuffle, much like what he heard earlier and then a small explosion that rocked the car. Gracia, Elycia, and even Riza yelped at it. As Falman, Havoc, and Mustang scrambled to get to the other side, the walls suddenly came down, and they found two men tied up. The back door was completely gone now and the third bandit had taken off into the next car.

“Do we go after them, Sir?” Havoc asked. By this time, the train was slowing down and Al and Scar came into the viewing car, Winry and Furey behind them. They stopped when they saw Breda and Tilman on the floor slowly coming around, Elycia whimpering in her mother’s arms, the tied-up bandits, and the busted back door.

“What happened here?” Winry asked.

“I have an idea,” Furey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Why is she like this?”

“Scar?” Al looked at the older man. He grumbled, mirrored Furey’s actions and went to grab the two outlaws. “At least she tied them up this time?” Al said again with humor.

Confused at who and what they were talking about, Roy started to say something, but was interrupted by the conductor bringing the train into the station.

“Well,” the younger man said, red eyes dancing, I guess this is one way to welcome you guys to New Xerxes. You might want to go get your things though.” It was then that Roy realized Al’s group had their own luggage. He gave a questioning gaze and Al shrugged. “We planned on meeting up with you guys and the other delegates to walk back to the palace with you and whoever they sent to meet you.”

Roy nodded his understanding and followed the rest of his team to get their things. Riza was still comforting Gracia and Elycia, and Roy felt bad that the holiday had begun like this for them. While he was used to the excitement (though admittedly, not as much as he used to be), Hughes’ girls lived a very peaceful life in Central City. He hoped it wasn’t like this the whole time they were here.

They found the other dignitaries and ambassadors easy enough. The two Arugans and their entourage stood next to a wall a little off from Winry and the others. Roy was curious to note that there were a few richly dressed Cretians among them as well.

When Roy and his team got over to them, he found that Al was missing. Furey clued him in. “He’s gone to see where the escort has gone off to.”

Roy nodded his understanding but was distracted by one of the Cretian women. “You must be Mr. Mustang,” she said in a highly accented voice, coming over to them and placing her hand lightly on his forearm. She had brown eyes and wore a long traveling cloak embroidered with flowers and embellished with jewels. Her face was pretty, but there was a predatory glint that, if he were in Amestris, he might have pursued. As it was, there was too much on his mind right now to even give the woman more than a fraction of his attention.

At Tilman’s snicker and Havoc’s smirk, Mustang responded somewhat coldly, “It’s General Mustang, but yes.”

The woman smiled even more and clung tighter to his arm. “I am Marvella Campbell. My brother, Zackery,” she gestured at a tall man with the same features as her, “and I are from Creta.”

“Ah.” Why was she telling him this?

“What do you think the Prince and Princess will be like?” She asked, big brown eyes blinking up at him. “I’ve heard stories about them,” she went on before he could answer.

“What about them?” Tilman, who was hovering nearby, asked.

Marvella frowned at him. “It’s rude to eavesdrop.”

He shrugged unapologetically and pointed at Roy. “He’s my commanding officer. We’re in a public setting, and in a group no less. It was bound to happen.”

Breda snorted and moved closer to them. “What are we talking about?”

Mustang couldn’t help but to feel grateful to them. Marvella was starting to annoy him. When the rest of the group crowded around them to see what it was they were talking about, her brother coaxed her into telling them what she had heard of the New Xerxes royalty.

With a sigh, she gave in to the questioning gazes of those around her. The only ones who seemed uninterested were Furey, Scar, and Winry. “Well, the stories say they’re very kind. Almost to the point of being manipulated by their advisors.”

That did not sound at all like the girl Roy had heard on the phone with the Fuhrer. He wondered where Marvella had gotten her information.

“Well, it would make some sense, if the rumors are true,” the Arugian prince piped up in broken Amestrian. “they did only come to their thrones a few years ago. Maybe they don’t quite know the ways of politics.”

Marvella eyed the prince up and down. “Who are you?” She questioned snottily.

One of his bodyguards stepped in front of him sensing a threat. “You will address His Highness as Prince Kentaro,” he said emotionlessly.

The girl scoffed. “Prince?” She dismissed them with a flick of her wrist. The tension around them was getting thicker.

“I do hope Lord Alphonse comes back soon,” the Arugian woman said from behind the prince drawing all of their attention to her. She had a thin face, high cheekbones, and a small frame. She probably weighed 90 pounds soaking wet. But her voice was strong and confident.

“You are right, Sister,” the Prince said. “I wonder what the holdup with the carriages are.”

It was then that Al came back, a look of confusion on his face. “I don’t know who they sent this time, but there’s nobody from the palace.”

“Maybe we should just head up there, then?” Winry asked. The New Xerxian group had remained surprisingly quiet during the exchange about their Princess and Prince, and Roy couldn’t help but wonder why.

Al agreed and they began their walk through the rich-looking market-place just outside the train station. Marvella clung to Roy’s arm, much to his chagrin. The streets were paved, with lampposts on the corners. Ribbons were strung over the roads and between the buildings, and there were white and gold flags that hung on every other lamppost. Stores and restaurants lined the streets, and music could be heard lightly playing from one of the side streets. The people parted to the sides as the group walked up the road. Some of them waved, others smiled, and nodded, while still others bowed in respect.

A little girl ran up to Al and started saying something to him in a language Roy had never heard before. She was pulling on his sleeve and handing him something that Roy couldn’t see. Al’s face flushed red, but he took the object and responded in the same language.

“Mia!” Someone in the crowd yelled. Mia’s eyes widened and her little mouth drew up into an ‘o’ before she took off in the opposite direction of the one calling her.

“My Lord!” A different voice yelled. “My Lord!” A tanned boy with white hair and red eyes ran up to Al. He stooped over, panting, hands on his grass-stained knees, trying to catch his breath. He wore a simple blue t-shirt with brown shorts. He couldn’t be older than 12, Roy thought.

“My Lord,” he said again.

“Must we keep getting stopped by all of this rabble,” Marvella muttered. Roy noted that the Arugians, who had hoped for a carriage, didn’t say anything.

Roy raised an eyebrow at the girl. Her brother hushed her from the other side, but she rolled her eyes and huffed.

“Leo,” AL said kindly, ignoring the girl, “catch your breath and then tell us what it is.”

It took the boy a couple more moments, but when he mustered his breath, he stood up. He was almost as tall as Alphonse. There was a confidence about him that told Roy that perhaps the boy was a little older than originally thought. He addressed the whole group. “I apologize for not being at the station when the train came in. There was an emergency.”

“Oh?” Furey asked.

“I am not at liberty to say, Sir,” the boy replied.

There was an explosion from the train station, and everyone in the group turned to look as one of the walls blew out towards the people in the street. Panic broke out. Some people cried out while others ran, and some just ducked down.

The group of distinguished guests gaped as the bandit from the train ran straight for them. It seemed that his trajectory was aimed right for Marvella and Roy. The group parted ways, but Marvella’s arm held him in place.

As the man barreled toward them, the girl screamed. Roy pulled her away as hard as he could, his ears ringing from the high-pitch. Just before they were barreled over, the bandit toppled to the ground in front of them, a black-clad figure sitting on top of his back.

“I told you. You cannot get away from me,” the mysterious figure hissed and pulled the bandit’s hands behind his back, tying them with rope. When the person finished, they stood up and brushed their hands off. 

The hood of the cloak had fallen back to reveal a long golden-blonde braided ponytail down her back that ended at her waist. A purple ribbon with tiny flowers wound its way through the hairstyle. Roy felt his treacherous heart speed up again. He needed to stop getting his hopes up every time he saw blonde hair. Besides, he needed to have his head on right if he was going to be meeting the Princess. Especially if he really was supposed to be acting as the heir apparent of Amestris.

If Al was to be believed, the wedding would be in five days, after which they would get to meet the Princess. The secrecy was to keep the focus on the Prince’s wedding. The Princess refused to take the spotlight from her brother and his bride. There was also something in the law about it, but none of the advisors were paying attention to that particular part of it.

“Who are you?” Marvella demanded, a shriek in her voice. The cloak-wearing blonde glanced up and took in the group around her. When she looked at Mustang, his heart really did stop. He knew of nobody else who had eyes the color of sunlight and molten gold. A scar marred her right eyebrow and wrinkled the skin when she shot a glare at the girl hanging onto his arm.

She glanced at him one more time, scoffed, and shook her head. Roy couldn’t help but feel like he had been judged and came up wanting. His stomach turned at the idea. 

“An emergency, Leo?” Alphonse asked breaking into the small interchange, a grin on his face.

“Paperwork, Ed,” Furey moaned.

Her face was unrepentant. Oh – Mustang knew that face well. He felt bad for whoever was in charge of said paperwork, but secretly relished it was no longer him.

“The regent is gonna have your head,” Winry said.

Ed shrugged. “What else is new?”

“Um – excuse me? Are any of you going to tell us what’s going on,” the Arugan Princess asked.

Marvella piped up. “Yes. What a horrible welcome this is!” She stomped her foot. “I can’t believe we have to walk to the palace. Where are the carriages? The fanfare? Why are we walking through dirty streets and having to deal with hooligans?”

Ed’s eyes narrowed. “Excuse you, you little –“ Whatever she was going to say was cut off by Furey putting his hand over her mouth. It seemed that not much had changed in respect to her temper.

“Don’t say anything, you’ll regret,” Furey whispered.

Ed sighed deeply, releasing her anger, shoulders relaxing somewhat. Roy was surprised at how well she seemed to be handling herself. He was tempted to make a short joke just to see if she would get riled up but figured this wasn’t the place for it. Maybe if he ran across her later, he could try it.

“I want to speak to the Princess as soon as we get to the palace!” Marvella demanded. “I’m certain that if she knew how her people acted when she isn’t around, she would be horrified!”

There were varying degrees of giggles from Al, Winry, Kain, and Leo. Even Scar seemed to be amused.

Ed snorted. “Yeah. Okay, good luck with that,” she said looking at the girl again. Maybe it was the color of Ed’s eyes. Maybe it was the ferocity in her voice. Whatever it was, Marvella flinched back at the words.

Turning away from her, Ed waved her arm. “Well. It’s been fun, but I’ve got places to be. Scar?” The older man looked at her. Some form of communication happened, and Scar nodded. He walked over to the bandit and pulled him up over his shoulder. “Hey Leo,” Ed said again.

“Yeah?”

“Where’s the Princess right now?”

The boy shrugged, a cheeky grin across his face. “It’s about the time for her afternoon ride, isn’t it?”

“Hm. Yeah, so it is,” Ed said. “Well, kid,” she ruffled Leo’s hair, “You know the deal.”

“I never saw you,” he responded, grin turning into a full-on smile.

She nodded and smiled in kind. Roy had never seen her smile like that before and hoped he really would get to see more of her on his visit.

“What about the rest of them?” Leo asked as she turned to go.

She looked at Roy and winked. He felt himself flush like a green-boy of 15. What kind of power did this woman have over him? It was as if she was talking to him instead of Leo when she practically purred, “Nobody would believe them anyway.”

Breda laughed as they all started back to the palace, Marvella grumbling the whole way.

“You okay there, Boss?” Havoc asked coming up on his other side.

Roy, still entranced by the older Elric sibling, bit his lip and shook his head.

“Well,” Gracia said looking back at them from where she walked next to Winry, a glint in her eye much like her late husband’s, “You have to give her points for making an entrance.”

Winry groaned. “I’ll give her a wrench to the head if she’s not where she’s supposed to be by the time we get back,” she muttered.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was going to make this longer, but figured this was good stopping point. I know there isn't a lot of Roy/Evie interaction yet, but we're getting there, I promise!
> 
> I hope you guys love this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Kudos, Likes, and Faves, are welcome. Comments and Reviews make this author squeal in joy.


	4. The Days Before the Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary:  
> Songs of inspiration: “Bad Day” by Daniel Powter, “Under Control” by Parachute, “Secrets” Cover by Jennifer Thomas, “Ships in the Night” by Mat Kearney, and “Brave Face” by Delta Goodrem 
> 
> Aftermath of War
> 
> Chapter Three – The Days Before the Wedding
> 
> Quote: “And above all, watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places...” ~Roald Dahl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my gosh, guys! It’s finished! Well – at least this chapter. It was hard to not just skip all of these bits and go straight to the parts I wanted to write. I love what I’ve done here though. I hope it makes sense and that you guys love it too! Let me know!! 
> 
> This begins right where the last chapter left off and goes over several days of their stay. 
> 
> Also, we’re still with Roy… But HEY! we get to have some actual Roy/Evie interaction, soooo there’s that! :) 
> 
> Maybe Evie will speak in the next chapter…

The rest of the walk to the palace was uneventful. Marvella continued to cling to his arm and complain, but every time he tried to shake her off, she would tighten her grip. Resigned to his fate, he ignored the woman beside him and took in his surroundings.

It really was a beautiful city. All red rocks and hills. There was a lot of greenery in the distance as well. Fields of barren grass and hay where animals grazed, and he remembered seeing the farms from the train. _How is it possible to have all of this in the city?_

They passed through a set of large iron gates and entered into a courtyard that spanned the length of a city block. A paved road led up to a large white building. It curved around and back into itself. In the center of the drive was a fountain. A large circle with alchemical symbols sat in the center of it. Water flowed out of the symbols and down into a basin that fed into a pool at the base.

Gardens of flowerbeds and herbs could be seen throughout the yard, and a large pole with a triangular top and a ring hanging off it could be see in the distance. When asked what it was, Winry grinned brightly and explained how the prince and his bride had agreed to an old tradition from her home in Resembool.

He was curious to note Al’s pinkened cheeks but didn’t think too much on it. “Uncle Roy! Look!” Elycia pulled on the sleeve Marvella wasn’t clinging to. He looked down at the little girl and followed where her finger was pointing.

While the palace itself was a magnificent and elegant building, it was the huge wave-like rock outcroppings that could be seen from the sides and behind the building that had captured the young girl’s attention. Her eyes glimmered with fascination as she babbled on about the pretty colors and how she really wanted to go and draw them. Roy nodded along and grunted in response when he felt he needed to. He wanted to explore them as much as his pseudo-niece wanted to draw them.

They were met in the grand entryway by a tall, willowy, stern-looking woman. Roy guessed the lady was around his age, but she could have been older judging from the lines around her eyes.

“Alphonse,” she greeted the boy. “I thought you would be coming in on the next train.” Her eyes were a dark brown and held no warmth. Her smile was more of a grimace than anything else.

“Nah, we got done a little early. Plus, there are a few things I needed to get done before the wedding.”

“Ah…” A groan made her stop. That’s when she noticed the bandit still hanging over scar’s shoulder.

“What – Master Scar? Why do you have…”

Al rubbed his neck, “About that –“ Whatever excuse Al was going to give was interrupted by a sweet voice from one of the doorways off to the side and down the hall. The group of New Xerxians all seemed to sigh in relief at once.

Odd. He’d think on that later.

“Al! Scar!” A blur of pink, yellow, and black ran to them and jumped into Al’s arms. He grunted but laughed as he hugged the petite girl he held.

“Hey, Mei. How’s everything?”

The girl giggled. “Aside from your sister disappearing at the sound of anything that has to do with planning?”

“So, nothing new, then,” he deadpanned.

It seemed that they had left the world and entered their own bubble. The stern-looking woman cleared her throat, and Al broke away from Mei, setting her gently on the floor. “Ah. Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck while Mei looked sheepish.

Winry scoffed. “Ignore them. They’re always like this.”

“As if you’re any better,” Mei accused with fake offense.

“Anyway,” Furey broke in, “May I present Lady Oraine Johanssen, the current regent of New Xerxes until E – uh – I mean the princess comes of age.”

Roy noticed that the regent narrowed her eyes at Kain’s slip-up. _What was the younger man going to say?_

“She’ll show all of you around before dinner.” He bowed to them before scurrying off. Al, Winry, and Mei just behind them.

Scar went the opposite direction; Roy assumed he was taking the third bandit to a holding cell somewhere.

“Well,” the Lady said with a semblance of a smile that did not reach her eyes. “As I’m certain Alphonse probably forgot his manners, let me apologize for the quite unorthodox manner that you arrived here.”

“Yes! About that,” Marvella said heatedly. “Where was our escort? Our carriage? We had to walk through the filthy streets and then that rabble came and attacked that – that heathen right in front of us!”

“Rabble?” Hawkeye cut in.

“I’m pretty certain that _rabble_ saved you from getting trampled on.” Roy hid a smirk. Riza always was a little more protective of Ed than the rest of them.

“That’s how I remember it,” Gracia said, Elycia nodding vigorously beside her.

Lady Oraine looked thoughtful as she took in their conversation.

She sighed, but gave no other outward sign of her feelings. “As I said, I apologize for how you were welcomed, hopefully your visit will be better over the course of the next month. As for how the bandit was captured, I can only assume he was a part of the group that has been terrorizing the trains lately. I am only grateful that they were finally apprehended.”

Marvella huffed, but no more was said on the subject.

Putting on a brighter, more genuine smile, Lady Oraine clapped and then clasped her hands in front of herself. “Come. Let me show you to your rooms.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This trip was turning out to be a trip from Hell itself. He would know. He had been there – even if unwittingly. Maybe this was the universe getting him back for being a bastard as Ed so often called him. Maybe there was a planet somewhere in retrograde, not that he believed in that shit, but he remembered one of his dates going on about it once.

He didn’t care at this point. What he really wanted to know was why the staff had not been informed of the extra Amestrian guests. He was starting to understand Marvella’s attitude, but only in the sense that he wanted to speak directly with the princess. According to Fuhrer Grumman, she was the one who approved of the Hughes coming along.

As Lady Oraine ranted about there being only one guest room left after showing the rest of the people to their rooms, and “ _why_ have the other rooms not been _finished_ yet? I am so sorry for this, General.” She said calming down only a bit. “I was uninformed of the extra guests.”

Gracia looked to the floor in embarrassment. Riza patted her shoulder.

“Mommy, what is it?” Elycia asked curiously.

Gracia sighed. “It’s alright ma’am,” she said quietly, “I’m sure there is a hotel nearby I can get a room in.”

Lady Oraine looked at her, some relief on her face, though there was a glimmer in her eyes that Roy didn’t trust.

Roy and Riza protested at the same time. It was Riza who said, “They can stay in my room. There’s more than enough space for both of them.”

The Lady was already shaking her head. “It just isn’t done, though. What would the other guests think of us if we made you share a room?”

_That’s what she’s worried about? Saving face?_

“What’s going on here?” A gruff, feminine voice asked.

Roy stiffened with the rest of them. He watched in fascination as Lady Oraine scowled before rearranging her face and turning to the girl who had just come around the corner. Roy wondered briefly what that was all about, but decided he didn’t care enough right now. 

Turning his attention to the wayward girl he finally got to see Ed up close and without her cloak.

Her ponytail was disheveled. The flowers crushed and pearls broken. Her bangs, normally parted at the sides were now windswept across her forehead with no sign of the normal antenna. She wore a black jacket that stopped at her bust. A buckle crossed over the top of her chest holding the jacket together. It covered a delicate chain necklace. Whatever ornament may be on it hung down below the light violet top she wore under the jacket. Two chains hung at her shoulder and a scabbard was strapped around her left, leather clad leg. She wore an intricate thin golden belt decorated with little leaves and flowers and littered with strange greenish-blue gems that started at her right hip and hung down over her left thigh. Attached to the belt loop above her right pocket was what appeared a chain to a pocket watch.

He was curious to know if she had been allowed to keep her state watch after she retired. Knowing the Fuhrer, he probably _had_ let something like that slip through.

Ed stood tall in her black boots, though Roy noted that even though she was by no means as short as she used to be, she couldn’t be much taller than 160 centimeters.

While he was blatantly checking her out, he was a little sad to see that she had barely even glanced his way. It was a stark contrast to the glaring contest they had earlier that day. 

Ed said nothing, arms crossed, waiting.

“Ah! Lady Ed,” the regent said, frowning. “It seems there has been a misunderstanding on the headcount, and we simply don’t have the space for all of our guests.”

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that.

“I have offered to have Gracia and Elycia stay in my room while we’re all here,” Riza piped in.

“It’s simply not done though,” Lady Oraine looked one moment away from stomping her foot. “Why we were not informed of the extra guests is beyond me. I will have to have a word with your Fuhrer,” she directed at Mustang.

“I did say I could get a hotel room,” Gracia said quietly.

Roy was getting aggravated with the way things just kept going around. What was Ed going to do about it? What kind of sway did she even have in this place, ambassador that she was?

“That won’t be necessary, Mrs. Hughes,” the younger woman said.

“Lady Ed! We have nowhere for her to go. It’s just not proper.” Lardy Oraine practically screeched.

Ed scowled and muttered something that sounded like, “Stuff your propriety.” Instead of losing her temper like the dark look and furrowed brows promised, (and Roy would know – he had had that look directed at him many times in the past) Ed sighed deeply. “The princess is the one who okayed the presence of the extra guests,” she said through gritted teeth.

“She did?” At Ed’s nod, the regent sighed. “Well. I wasn’t notified.”

The blonde shrugged. “Perhaps,” she said with an edge to her voice, “the princess was so busy with lessons and training and what-not, she forgot.”

Lady Oraine looked only slightly cowed. “It still doesn’t fix the room issue.”

It was like watching a ping-pong match. The ball bounced back and forth in the court until one or the other lost control. There was so much tension between the two of them. Roy wondered what all of the animosity was about?

Ed pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It’s fine – really,” Gracia said again.

“Do we have to leave, Mommy?” Elycia asked quietly.

Roy watched on as Ed thought.

“No, Elycia,” she grinned at the child sweetly, “you won’t be leaving at all.

Elycia gasped and hid behind her mother’s leg, “She knows my name?” she asked in wonder.

“Well, what’s your solution, then?” Lady Oraine demanded.

“Mrs. Hughes, and Miss Elycia will stay in this room.” She gestured to the room they stood in front of.

Roy frowned inwardly, but maintained his stoic mask. Ed wouldn’t just give away the room meant for him if she didn’t have a backup plan.

The regent sputtered. “That doesn’t fix the problem at all. Where is the General to stay if these two are here?”

“In the extra room in the family wing,” Ed sounded exasperated.

“The extra – You don’t mean… But that’s even less proper than sharing a room.”  
  
Ed shrugged again. “Well, it’s that or the Hughes stay with Hawkeye. Your choice. Either way, the princess has approved them being here, and we _will_ accommodate. They will _not_ be staying in a hotel.” Her tone was final as she waited for Lady Oraine’s answer.

“Fine,” the older woman relented grudgingly. “Right this way, Mrs. Hughes. Miss Elycia.” She gestured to the room behind them as Elycia cheered.

“Follow me, General,” Ed said in a voice so polite, Roy would not have believed it of her had he not heard it for himself.

“I would like to speak with you about where you have been, Lady Ed,” the regent got out before the general and Ed moved away.

Ed huffed, but nodded her agreement. “Get one jerk off your back only to get an asshole to replace him,” she muttered under her breath.

Roy wanted to take offense to that, but decided the air between them was already awkward. Unbidden, the memory of the last time they saw each other came to mind. Should he apologize for asking her personal questions? He remembered feeling like he should have known her better, at least as well as his other subordinates. She had always been so antagonizing towards him though, or maybe that was just her way of coping with all of the stress for one so young.

He recognized that his habit of responding in kind was probably not the best way to go about getting along with her. But she had always been so cute when riled up.

A million questions flowed through his mind as he followed his former subordinate through the halls. He wondered if there had been enough time between them to talk about the past.

He mulled it over for a couple of moments as they walked through what he could only assume was the royal picture gallery before opening his mouth.

“Lady Ed,” an unfamiliar voice said startling them both.

Ed lifted her head to the ceiling and groaned, “whyyyy?”

Roy raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Is something wrong, my Lady?” The man said standing from a chair that Roy hadn’t noticed. He couldn’t be more than his early 20s. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes. He flashed them both a grin full of straight, white teeth before holding his hand out to the General. “I’m Prince Rinam Mubarik of Zeminia,” he said genially.

Rinam gestured to a much older man that had come to stand by him. “This is my advisor Jeremy Hull.

Roy was surprised by the forwardness of the prince. Most royalty insisted that they be introduced, not do the introducing themselves. The confusion must have shown on his face because Rinam laughed.

“Sorry,” he said genuinely, “It’s just, I’m pretty sure Lady Ed wouldn’t introduce us at all. And well,” he gave a sheepish shrug, “I like to know people.”

“Ah.” Yes. That did sound a bit like Ed.

“Is there something you wanted,” Ed broke in.

Rinam shifted his weight and his fingers twitched a bit. His eyes moved away from Ed’s intense gaze, and Roy wondered if this particular suitor of the New Xerxes Princess was actually interested in the Amestrian ambassador with gold eyes.

“I was hoping to be able to take that walk through the grounds Lady Oraine had mentioned.” And Roy’s suspicions were correct. He refused to acknowledge the pang of jealousy that rumbled through his belly.

He needn’t have worried. The bold-mouthed Ed that he remembered made an appearance. She pointed at the windows in the galley below and said, almost scathingly, “There are the grounds. Go have a walk.”

The Zeminites’ mouths dropped in disbelief. Roy shook his head and hid a grin. While she was no longer his subordinate, she was still an Amestrian, and he couldn’t have her giving their homeland a worse name than what they had already given themselves in the Ishval Civil War.

“If you’ll please excuse us,” he said taking Ed by the elbow, “ _Lady_ Ed here, was just showing me to my room.” He led her in the direction they were heading in before they were interrupted.

“What was that about?” He asked when they were out of earshot.

She shook her head.

“Come on, Ed. You can’t be rude to everyone you meet. Especially during a time when so many nations are coming together. You’re supposed to be representing Amestris. I hope the Fuhrer doesn’t know about the attitude you give these people.” He couldn’t help but fall back into the role of superior officer with her. It’s what felt the most natural to him.

She pushed her elbow back so he would relinquish his hold. “You don’t even know a little bit of what you’re talking about, Mustang.” He detected bitterness and had no idea how to respond. He was trying to maintain a calm demeanor, but even after almost five years apart, she could still get under his skin like no one else ever could.

He took in a deep breath and released it slowly. “Then why don’t you tell me?” She had stopped in front of a door in one of the grander wings of the house. The wood floor was covered in a long blue ornate runner that complimented the light walls. A window at the end of the hall let in light, and there were matching blue curtains that dangled just above the seat underneath. It looked like a lovely little copse.

Some of the hardness left her eyes for only a moment before she hid away the sadness buried deep. But he saw. And he wondered. She merely shrugged as if nothing happened. “Can’t.” She gave a wistful sigh, “You’ll find out soon enough anyway.”

She put her hand on the doorknob to turn it. But his hand over hers stopped her. She gasped and turned her wide, confused eyes to him. “What are you…?” There was something else there that he couldn’t put his finger on.

He was mesmerized by her. This close to her, he could see the red sparkles of her Ishvalan people. It was like looking into the fire he controlled. He wondered if he could control her.

That was a dangerous thought. No one could control her. But also, he was here to meet the princess and possibly unite the two countries in a political alliance. He shook the thought away. He did not want to think about another woman when he had Ed staring up at him like this.

Still, he knew he had a duty to his country and a dream to become Fuhrer. He could reach that goal much quicker with a princess at his side instead of an ambassador. He pulled his hand away and watched as his companion’s shoulders slumped. She released a breath that he hadn’t even realized she was holding and opened the door to let him in.

The room was well-set with the same light-colored walls as the hallway. The floor was covered in plush blue carpeting. He found himself in a sitting room. A coffee table sat in front of a pretty white couch and two chairs sat at each end of it. A head mirror was on the wall next to one side of the door to the hallway. On the other side was another table with flowers on it. There was a large bookcase that took up an entire wall, and a fireplace sitting opposite of it. Pictures of landscapes littered the walls neatly. There were two other doors in the room. 

Ed ignored the closed door to the right and moved to the open one directly across the room. She gestured him in and said with flourish, “the bedroom.” He noted curiously that her cheeks pinkened and she kept her eyes averted from the large bed in the center of the room. The same blue carpeting from the sitting room was on this floor as well. The bed was made of mahogany and had four tall posters. On the wall behind it was a painting of a crown with waves around it. At the end of the bed was a chaise lounge, and there was a set of double doors that opened onto a balcony. There was another sitting area on the right side of the room and a large dressing area on the left.

“What’s that door lead to?” He gestured toward the dressing area.

Ed looked up from the place on the floor she was perusing and followed to where his finger was pointing.

She shrugged. “Just the restroom.”

He nodded, taking it all in. This didn’t feel like just any room. There was something special about it. “What’s the other door in the sitting room lead to?”

Her face turned redder, but she only said, “Don’t worry about it.”

Now he really wanted to know.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” she said.

“Ed?” He stopped her before she could go too far.

‘Yeah,” she said flippantly, looking at the general vicinity of his face. He never liked when she did that before. He hated it even more now. Instead of commenting on it though, he simply said, “thanks.”

She looked surprised, but nodded and left, “Oh yeah,” she said turning back quickly, “Dinner will be at seven sharp; I’m sure someone will be there to escort you.”

“Not you?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“Nah. I’ve got shit to do. Besides, I’m sure my company would be too boring anyway.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As promised, Ed was not at dinner that evening. When asked about her absence by the Zeminite prince, Lady Oraine informed them through gritted teeth that Ed had certain other duties she needed to attend to and could not possibly make it to dinner this evening, though she does send her regrets.

While the dignitaries all got to know each other and discussed different political things, Roy sat back and pondered the underlying message in the regent’s voice.

“She doesn’t seem to like Ed all that much, does she?” Gracia observed from his left.

“Looks like it,” Riza said from his other side.

When he didn’t respond, she continued, “I wonder if the Fuhrer knows.”

Roy hummed his agreement, but kept his thoughts to himself.

After dinner and drinks in the lounge, they all separated to their rooms for some much-needed sleep. Roy veered off from the rest of the group to the wing he had been taken to earlier and ran into Furey on his way.

At the younger man’s inquisitive face, Roy told him about the room debacle.

“So what? They put you in the family wing?” He asked walking with Roy.

Roy shrugged. “Yeah, brought me here,” he gestured to the room they now stood in front of.”

Kain’s eyes narrowed and he gave a low whistle. “Who brought you here?”

“Ed.” Roy’s voice was more of a question, and the confusion skyrocketed when Kain let out a loud guffaw.

Shaking his head and patting Roy on the shoulder, he said, “Yeah. Of course she did. I bet Oraine was happy about that. Well, enjoy your sleep, General.” He walked away still laughing and muttering about Winry loving this.

Shaking his head, he entered the sitting room and got ready for bed. After a warm shower, he dressed in a pair of sweatpants and flopped down on the bed. It was the most comfortable mattress he had ever been on, and his own was pretty damn wonderful. _It must be one of the perks of royalty_ , he thought drifting off.

He jerked awake a few hours later. His room was dark, but he didn’t remember turning off any lights. Maybe one of the staff had come in at some point and didn’t want to wake him? It would be creepy if they had.

He lay there listening to the silence. How long had it been since he had been able to actually just enjoy being alone? He had been surrounded by so many people for over a week and while he really did love them, he missed his solitude.

The sound of a piano playing made him jolt. It started off sweet. He didn’t know much about music, but he would say it was a softer note. He jumped from the bed and moved through the room, chasing the song. Where was it coming from? Whoever was playing knew how to do it well. They were on par with some of the concert pianists he had heard in the theatre. The song continued, picking up in tempo, and then as he moved into the sitting room, the music got louder, and he heard a voice whispering words. He couldn’t make them out completely.

The sound was louder near the door he had asked Ed about earlier. Putting his ear to it, he was able to hear the music the best. The words were still jumbled but he was able to make out “…be my nightingale?” and “say you’ll be my nightingale.”

Who was it? Why did the music sound so sad? Even though he wasn’t able to hear all of the words, he could hear the longing. The beauty of it pulled at his heart. He wanted, _needed_ to know who it was.

The music came to an abrupt halt. There was shuffling and then movement near the door, a thump against the middle of the door and then indistinguishable muttering.

As pretty as the music may have been, he didn’t like that his sitting room was connected to a different room. Did just anyone have access to his room? Why would Ed give him his particular room? Thinking back on the whole interchange between the two women earlier, Lady Oraine had been very against it while Ed had no qualms about it. And when Furey found out, he had laughed. What was so special about this room?

He was certain he could figure it out, but he was so tired. He decided that he would ponder the strange situation in the morning. Going back to the bedroom, he heaved himself onto the bed but didn’t sleep as soundly as he had before.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Over the next couple of days, he barely saw any of the people from New Xerxes that he knew.

And every night, a few hours after he fell asleep, he would wake to the mysterious music in the room connected to his sitting room.

He wanted to ask someone about it, but he wasn’t certain who he. Ed would be his best bet, but he hadn’t seen her at all. Al, Winry, Mei, and Kain were all running around preparing for the wedding or so Lady Oraine told them. Scar was just as absent as Ed. He could ask the regent, but she made him uneasy. That might stem from the tension between her and Ed, but no matter the case, he would keep her at a distance.

She kept them busy with tours of the city, shopping, and games. She did well at her job of hostessing, but there was something in her demeanor that she was hiding.

Whenever talk of the princess came up, she became shifty. She would only say that the princess would not be available until the wedding. Which they all knew, but it was a robotic response. Then there were the whispers of unrest in the city and tension in the shops, especially if the shopkeepers were Ishvalan. He brought up the discord one evening, but the subject was laughed off. Ever since then, he would feel the regent watching him closely.

Elycia didn’t like the regent at all and made sure they all knew it. It didn’t matter who was closest to the little girl, if Lady Oraine was near her, she would grasp a hold of them and not let go until the regent moved away. She did the the same when Lady Marvella was around.

Marvella was another situation entirely; Roy hadn’t thought he had ever met anyone so clingy. He was almost glad that Ed hadn’t been present for dinner the past few days. He didn’t think he would be able to handle the teasing smirks, know-it-all grins, or the laughing eyes.

At least when Riza gave them to him, there was some sympathy. There would be none from Ed.

“Lady Ed!” He recognized the Arugan princess say. He stopped just outside the lounge. “Will you be joining us for dinner?”

“So it seems,” the words sounded like they were gritted through her teeth. Roy smirked at her disgruntlement, glad that he wasn’t in the room right then.

It was wiped off his face a moment later when the Zeminite Prince asked her if he could have the pleasure of escorting her to dinner.

He didn’t wait to hear the answer and just walked into the room, face expressionless and exuding the same confidence he always did.

Many of the dignitaries sat on the couches or stood throughout the room. Elycia, the only child in the room, sat at a table near the door drawing. Ed stood opposite her, eyes intent on the child, a blush prominent on her face. The Zeminite prince and Arugan princess stood next to her watching her as intently as she watched Elycia.

Had she already accepted the offer?

A closer look told him that she wasn’t watching Elycia as much as he thought she was. She seemed to be lost in thought.

The prince tapped her on the shoulder, “My lady?”

“Ah!” Ed looked annoyed as she shrugged his hand away. “I’m sorry. What was the question?”

Roy laughed. He couldn’t help it. She was so bad at acting. All of their eyes went to him, though Ed looked away quickly, her face turning an even deeper shade of red.

_Interesting._

“Uncle Roy!” Elycia barreled into him, causing many others to look in their direction.

“Elycia.” Gracia scolded.

“Sorry,” the little girl apologized.

Her mother sighed while several other people, including Marvella and Lady Oraine grumbled about children being seen and not heard.

Ed scoffed and turned to Elycia, ignoring the Zeminite. The little girl looked sad, her eyes downcast, hands fiddling in front of her pretty dinner dress.

“I really am sorry, Lady Auntie,” she said just above a whisper. Roy raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

Ed simply smiled and walked over to where Roy was standing between the doorway and the table they had been at, “Chin up, kiddo. What do those grown-ups know anyway? What say you come with me when it’s time for dinner?”

And just like that, Ed summarily dismissed the invitation from Rinam and made a little girl smile the biggest Roy had seen in a while.

“Ed!” Lady Oraine hissed as Prince Rinam and the Arugan Princess, he later learned her name to be Kaori, moved away. Kaori placating Rinam as they went.

Ed’s head whipped up from where she was in a seemingly interesting conversation with Elycia and raised a questioning brow.

“You can’t just dismiss royalty like that. It’s just not done!” The older lady whispered. Roy was sure that if Oraine could be yelling and screaming, she would be.

“You know,” Ed said in a level voice, “There are a lot of things you tell me are just not done, and yet, here I am doing them.”

“You cannot dismiss the Prince of Zeminia,” the regent hissed again.

Ed was undeterred. “I don’t know why not. I just did.”

Roy attempted to cover a laugh, but Lady Oraine heard and looked at him with cold, flint-like eyes. “Is something funny, General?”

“Not really,” but his eyes held only laughter as he gazed at Ed. Truth, she was just too much sometimes. It was fun to watch her interact with other people. She did not suffer idiots easily.

Ed narrowed her eyes at him. He hoped she would engage in some form of banter with him, but instead, she said nothing. When the dinner bell rang, she grabbed Elycia’s hand, pushed past him and Lady Oraine and led the way to the dining room.

Al and Mei came up beside him then. “Where have you two been?” Roy asked.

Al let out a deep sigh. “Decorating,” was his weary response.

At Roy’s inquisitive look, Al shook his head and moved away.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There wasn’t really any seating chart that Roy knew of, however, he had thought it odd that the regent didn’t sit at the head of the table and instead sat three seats down from. Nobody sat at either end, though usually Al, Mei, Winry and Kain all sat at the bottom of the table in the first two chairs on each side respectively.

It stood to reason that there were a few raised eyebrows when they walked in to find Ed sitting in the seat at the bottom of the table. Elycia sat in the chair to her right where Al usually sat. The man in question didn’t even blink when he came into the room and sat down next to the little girl.

Roy sat down next to Kain and listened to Elycia chatter Ed and Al’s ears off. Every now and then Ed would say something that would make the little girl laugh, while Al would tell them to quiet down.

“We should teach her napkin tennis,” Ed said just loud enough for her voice to reach him. Gracia looked up from her conversation with Mei. Genuine worry swam against the amusement in her eyes.

“I don’t think Gracia would appreciate that very much, Sister.”

“You are, as always, a voice of reason,” Ed huffed.

“It’s what he does,” Mei said lightly.

“Yeah. I don’t like it.” Ed sat back in the chair, arms over her chest, a pout on her face. Her eyes were laughing though and a smile pulled at the pout.

Conversation continued around them as the food came out. It felt like he was back in Central with everyone, and it warmed his heart. His thoughts were broken into by Zachery Campbell. “It’s true though,” the Cretian said vehemently gesturing toward Roy and his men.

“What’s true?” Havoc asked after swallowing a bite of his food.

The young lord squirmed in his seat uncomfortable with all of the attention suddenly on him. “Ah…well.”

Marvella spoke up, “Please excuse my brother. He tends to be shy when there is too much attention on him.”

At the many nods, she continued, also gesturing at Roy, “Lord Zachery was merely pointing out to us that the General is known as the ‘Hero of Ishval.’ Prince Kentaro didn’t believe him.”

Roy’s blood went cold. The smile dropped from his face, and the tension in the room felt suffocating.

“Is it true?” While Prince Rinam’s face and voice held only curiosity, many of the others who had been close to the Amestris and knew of the war-mongering that had gone on for generations tensed up waiting for the answer.

He floundered, sweat forming on his brow. How did he answer this and keep peace as well?

“I read about it in the library the other day. I found a book open and saw a picture of the General’s face. Well, I’m pretty sure it was the general, he looked about 20 years younger,” Lord Zachery continued.

A suspicious snort came from the end of the table next to Elycia and Winry.

“Yes, it’s true that I was called the Hero of Ishval,” he said quietly, looking at his plate.

“And the princess invited you here? Willingly?” Another dignitary scoffed disbelievingly.

“Wow. They must be really desperate for friends, if they’ll invite just anyone,” another dignitary mumbled. Others started chiming in about the horrors they had heard about the Ishvalan war and what Amestris was doing at the borders of Creta and Aruga.

The Zeminite watched on wide-eyed while those of New Xerxes said nothing. He was scared to look at Ed and Al, who would probably be more affected by this conversation than anyone else.

“You know,” Ed spoke. Everyone went silent at her thoughtful voice. Roy was the last to look at her and only because Riza nudged him.

Al’s eyes were bright watching his sister. Roy had always acknowledged that the two of them had an amazing sibling relationship. They trusted each other completely, though he always thought that Al tended to be the wiser of the two, so he was surprised when Ed continued, “Al and I have been all over this world. No – really,” she interrupted herself when someone cleared their throat, “I know it’s hard to believe, but we really have. We’ve seen some shit,” _(“My Lady!” Marvella gasped. Ed rolled her eyes.)_ “stopped some fights, helped some people,” she trailed off, gathering her thoughts. “I’ve often wondered, how many of those skirmishes and battles would have been avoided if the soldier who was ordered to do it questioned their officer and just didn’t do it.”

By this point she had everybody’s rapt attention.

“I mean, it’s only fair that they didn’t question their commanding officer,” she glanced at Roy quickly and then turned back to the table at large. “After all, who wants to be known as a traitor to their country? Are loyalty and common beliefs not what binds people together in a country? Besides, if you really think about it, how many soldiers do you know who join the military out of a thrill for the kill? Most of them have some idealism of helping their ‘king and country’ or well, in General Bas – Mustang’s case, I guess it would be ‘Fuhrer and country.’ But whatever.”

Roy hid a laugh at her slipup. He wondered when the ‘Bastard’ was going to slip back into her language for him.

“So, you condone what he did?” Lord Ascot Tibault, another Cretian asked.

“But, he did terrible things in Ishval!” Marvella insisted at the same time.

Roy felt the instant Ed and Al’s eyes turned to him. He felt the weight of those golden eyes burning him like the sun. Al’s intense red-eyes staring into his soul. He stared back at Ed, defiantly; he truly believed that if anybody deserved to pass judgment on him, it was these two children who had seen what true hell was, and not just Hell on Earth, but also the meaning of Truth. If he remembered correctly, Ed had seen the Truth a number of times before they had even faced down the one called Father.

“Yes.” Ed said, not taking her eyes away, “Yes he did,” she answered Marvella. His heart trembled a little. This was it, they were going to tell him in front of everyone how terrible of a person they believed he was. He tore his gaze from those molten sun-like eyes. The only real hope he could cling to in this entire situation was that he was here to show respect to the royalty and meet the princess as a possible suitor. He just hoped his being the Hero of Ishval wouldn’t be a mark on her first impression of him.

“He also saved the world from a worse dictator than the previous Fuhrer and helped overthrow an incredibly corrupt government.” He looked at Al curiously as he said it. _What?_ But the boy continued, “I’m pretty certain those are redeemable qualities. Don’t you?”

Riza’s grip on his arm brought him back. _Had he just been acquitted in their eyes?_ He breathed in deeply and looked to the older sibling. But she was glaring down the table at the dignitaries who had dared to question the Princess of New Xerxes.

“Such a serious conversation for dinner,” Lady Oraine chimed in. “Let’s have a change of subject, hmm?” Turning to Roy, she said, “Is it true, you were the commanding officer of the Fullmetal Alchemist?”

“Oh! Yes!” Marvella sounded excited suddenly. “I heard he was incredibly handsome! He’s known as the Hero of the People, isn’t he?”

Ed choked on a piece of meat she had just put in her mouth. Al patted her on the back, only just holding back a laugh. The others around them were in some state of amusement. Winry looked like she would bust at any moment.

Finally getting herself under control, she let out an incredulous whispered “he?”

Roy grinned. “Fullmetal is a female,” laughter suppressed in his voice.

There were gasps of disbelief, and several people spoke out at once about the discrepancy of the stories. He shrugged. “I was only her commanding officer. I didn’t go on missions with her,” he held his hands out patting the air placatingly. He threw a wink at Ed, “I have no idea how she portrayed herself, so it’s very possible she let people believe she was a boy.”

The hard nudge in his ribs from Riza was worth it. Ed’s narrowed eyes and clenched teeth told him that he was in for it at some point.

“She’s gonna get you back for that, Sir,” Kain whispered, mirroring his thoughts.

“Is it also true she was the youngest state alchemist Amestris has ever seen?” Marvella asked excitedly. Her need for gossip seemed insatiable, but at least she was trying to learn the truth.

Roy nodded, uncomfortable once again. “Yes, she was.”

“Was?” Kentaro piped up.

“You mean you guys haven’t heard?” Tilman jumped in, eyes twinkling mischievously. Roy seriously hoped the man didn’t say anything incriminating. It was obvious that nobody knew they had the very people they were talking about sitting at the table with them. Whatever their reasoning for not telling anybody who they really were, he was sure it was important. Tilman had better not ruin it.

“She’s no longer a part of the military. She retired shortly after the Promised Day.”

“What’s the Promised day?” Rinam asked.

“The day the General and several others overthrew the very corrupt Amestrian government,” Ed said dryly, shutting down any further questions.

“Oh.” Kaori said. “Well, could you at least tell us why Fullmetal retired?”

“Now there’s a question we’d all like answered,” he said under his breath. Kain shuffled a bit next to him, but didn’t look at him.

“From how I understand it,” Tilman continued, “She gave up her ability to use alchemy so she could help save the world.”

When Marvella turned her questioning eyes to him, Roy shrugged. “It’s as I said, Fullmetal was her own person and rarely shared her personal thoughts and issues with me.”

He saw Ed roll her eyes in response, but otherwise said nothing.

Before anything else could be said on the matter, the child he recognized as Leo came into the room with a message for Ed. He ignored everyone, including Lady Oraine who demanded why he was there. As Ed read the message, her eyes scrunched up in confusion.

“Now?” She asked the boy.

“Yeah. They said right now, actually.”

She nodded and stood up, “I apologize. There is a meeting I must attend.”  
  
“But Ed,” Lady Oraine started, “The princess…”

“Is busy.” Ed glared the woman down and then turned and left.

The rest of dinner wasn’t that interesting after she left. Although, there was a snippet about the princess’s name being similar to Ed’s given name that piqued his interest. At one point, he had known what her given name was, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember. Al had always called her Ed, so everyone else did as well.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So many thoughts churned in his mind when Roy went to his room that evening, but as he got closer to his door, he concluded that the most immediate thing he could investigate was who was on the other side of his sitting room door. He was determined. After taking a shower and putting on his nightclothes, this time donning a cotton shirt along with his sweatpants, he tried opening the door between rooms to no avail. He looked for any signs of locks, regular or other, but found none. He decided that he would just wait then. He lit a fire in the fireplace, grabbed a book, and sat down in the chair closest to the door. He would be ready for when the light shone under the door.

It never came on.

He groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. Why was this his luck? Putting his book to the side, he stood and stretched. He wasn’t even that tired. Maybe a walk would help.

The palace was – creepy, for lack of a better word. Shadows danced on the walls reminding him of Pride and his ability to hide in plain sight. He wondered what it was that Ed had done to turn the little monster into the loving boy he was today. Then again, maybe he didn’t want to know. She tended to be reckless in the best of times; Truth only knew what she did when in an actual serious fight.

He made his way to the library on the main floor and was surprised to find it lit up. The lights gave the polished wooden floors a gleam that reflected off his eyes and made him squint. There were a few tables scattered about the room with books on them. It reminded him a bit of the libraries in Central and East Cities.

He had yet to really explore the room because he had been avoiding a certain Cretian who hovered in it. As far as he could tell, Marvella found no enjoyment in reading. She just hung out in there in the hopes of running into one of the high-ranking dignitaries.

It was silent now. Other than the low lights and the hum of electricity that came with them, he didn’t hear anything. He went to the large desk at the back of the room. It sat in front of a floor-to-ceiling window that spanned the length of the wall allowing the starlight to filter through. Notebooks, papers, worksheets, and books were scattered on the desk. There might have been some order to it, but he couldn’t find it. There was an unlit fireplace on the adjoining wall to the left that seemed as if it wasn’t actually in the wall.

He didn’t think much of it, sitting down at the desk and picking up one of the books. It was in a language that he didn’t know, though he recognized some of the alchemical symbols. He skimmed through it, taking note of the symbols he had never seen before. He would bet this was a book Ed had been reading.

So lost was he in the book, he didn’t hear the whispers at first. Putting his finger in between the pages, he followed the indiscriminate voices to the fireplace.

“You can’t be serious, Princess!” An older gravelly female said.

“Of course I am. They need to know that we’re a united front.” He knew that voice. He just didn’t want to believe it was her.

“But Evie,” a young boy said, “What if he disagrees?”

“Let’s hope he doesn’t,” was the grave response.

Evie. Where had he heard that name before? Hadn’t Al called Ed that once?

“What of the regent though? Won’t she try to stop you?” The elder asked.

Roy shuffled closer to the fireplace to hear better and miscalculated the step onto the hearth. As he tried to catch his balance, the book fell with a loud ‘thud’ onto the hearth.

“Probably. But we’ve held onto the throne so far. Hopefully her little coup – “

Roy froze. _Did they hear me? If I could hear them, it would stand to reason, the opposite would be true._ This was the worst impromptu reconnaissance mission he had ever done. Not wanting to look suspicious, he moved back to the desk and picked up a book.

He was glad he did when not even five minutes later, Leo wandered into the room rubbing an eye tiredly.

“What’s with all the lights?” He asked between yawns.

Roy shrugged. “They were on when I came in.”

“Oh. Couldn’t sleep?” came the distracted question as the boy walked over to the fireplace and picked up the book Roy had dropped earlier.

“Something like that,” Roy mumbled.

“Hmm. I could’ve sworn she left it on the desk earlier…” Shaking his head, Leo brought the book over and set it down.

He grinned at the question in Roy’s eyes. Gesturing at the book, he said, “This is one of Ed’s favorites. I don’t know how many times she’s read it. It’s just weird it was over there.”

Roy nodded, keeping his face blank.

Leo left shortly after, turning off some of the lights as he went.

Roy sat in the semi-darkness pondering everything he had learned that night. He had way too many questions and he would bet good money that Ed had all of the answers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -* Roy/Evie *- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Likes, and Faves, are welcome. Comments and Reviews make this author squeal in joy and give her tons of motivation to continue when she really wants to quit.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys love this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Kudos, Likes, and Faves, are welcome. Comments and Reviews make this author squeal in joy.
> 
> *This is a basic google translation of “may angels lead you in” in from English to Arabic. If this is the wrong translation, please let me know.


End file.
